Kung Fu Panda: The Dark Council
by Austin3-16
Summary: Shen Laid to waste. But peace is no option until a new threat has come. POXTIGRESS
1. Chapter 1

A New Uprising

A/N: This is my first FanFiction so hope you guys enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor WWE.<p>

It has been 5 months after Lord Shen reign of terror. (At the Masters Council Of China)

A large crowd of students and their waiting for the proper entrance on the opening of the Masters Council Of China. Masters from across all of China were invited to see which masters are being chosen to take Masters Rhino position as Head Council. Every group is split into different divisions. (Meaning where they are located from different directions like east & west or north & south)

At the East section is where the famous Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior with Master Shifu are the first to be invited and to arrive.

Po: Whoa! This is Awesome! I can't believe I'm in the Council. I've never been invited first to anything, well except to my dad's birthday party but this is totally different.

PO! Calm Yourself! We don't need to make a scene; when I say we I mean you. Po looked behind him and noticing a small aged red panda. "Oh, sorry Master Shifu."  
>Shifu: That's alright panda. It has been a while since Master Rhino death from Lord Shen's weapon. Po thought of it for a while but shook it off.<p>

"Po, you okay?" hearing a soft tone Po turned and saw that it came from the Orange Feline. "Oh, hey Tigress" as he made eye contact to the feline, he looked away quick trying to hide his blushing face as he remembered hugging her on the boat after defeating Lord Shen and after they hugged before arriving back to Gongmen City. Tigress had a cofused look and trying figure out why is Po ignoring her since they came back from Gongmen City.

Flashback

15 miles before reaching The Valley Of Peace. Po was on the deck looking at the stars wondering if he could talk to Tigress about why he hugged her, as he drifts off Tigress was behind him being unnoticed about by Po. 'Wondering what's he thinking about' Tigress thought, as she was to approach him but she stopped in her tracks. Her heart was racing and her palms were shaking, her fur was bristling 'What's going on, why am I feeling this way' she clenched her paw onto her chest tightening the grip. She starting to feel light heavy, then she turned around and try to walk away but a voice stopped her, "Tigress where you going? Were you standing their the whole time?" Tigress turn her head and saw Po giving her a warm smile. "Nothing I just wanted to know on how you are feeling" as Tigress didn't hesitate to look back at him, "Oh, I'm fine, a little hungry though" his stomach started to rumbling from hunger.

Tigress chuckled a bit "Well, I'm off to sleep" she tried to leave as possible, "Don't you wan't something to eat" Po suggested with a soft tone. "No! I'm Fine!" Tigress said in a dreadful tone. "Okay just asking..." Po was interrupted by Tigress "Just don't say anything else okay, I'm not in the mood." Po's face saddened as his ears flattened to his looked back as a shocked look appeared on her face when seeing Po's face about to tear at the nick of time Tigress rushed in giving Po a big warmful hug and whispered to him in a soft tone "I'm sorry" as she was rubbing her neck where Po's shoulder was while purring which soothed Po, as he started to blush he hugged her back and whispered back to her "That's okay, as long you are here I will be happier with you by my side."

End of flashback

"PO!...PO!...PO!" he snapped out of his trance and looked around with a blank expression and then look down at Shifu who has an upset look.  
>"Sorry Master, I was thinking about...noodles" Shifu facepawed let out a sigh as Po looked up he realized that he arrived in their pinpointed spot and didn't rembered how he got their. "About 10 minutes the opening ceremony will start and we will greet every master and their group of scholars from across of china with respect; but I'm still upset that why are they giving up Master Rhino's spot in such short notice."<p>

About 5 minutes away that a trail leads to Central China, there was a final group arriving to take the final spot in the center.  
>There were 4 members as one in the front of the group was the leader and the 2nd estate senate named Juan Shu. He was fearless and learned 10,000 scrolls (more than Shifu had learned 7,500) and has the best command force of all China combined and learned all forbidden scrolls and techniques. He is an owl of average 5'11 and 180lb with brown feathers with golden eyes wearing a black cloak with a blue dragon insignia on the back as a hoodie covered partly his face.<br>To his right is a Ram with shorter horns wearing a red cloak with royal purple dragon insignia wearing the hoodie the same way. He is the commanding officer to Juan's top elite forces and very tactical too and old but with a furious attitude who managers to Juan. He is 5'11 and 175lb with 2 1/2 inch beard, has navy blue eyes his name is Huang Fu.  
>To the left is a 6'1 and 270lb grizzly with brown fur, red eyes wearing a sleeveless white shirt and white pants with golden dragon insignia on the left side of the leg, he the enforcer and his name is Dai Yu. All 3 were barefooted execpt one.<br>The final member in the back was mysterious figure wearing a mask and a large black cloak with black slacks and black boots (wrestling types) a straw hat, he is 6'5 and 295lb but only Juan knew who he was and his name the others dont't know his they call him Juggernaut; He's a panda with very broad shoulders and big arm size and compact abdomen (Unlike Po's) his name is Zou.

(A/N: just heads up he is about same upper body structure as Brock Lesnar and Lower body is like a Golberg and hothead like Kurt Angle combined)

This whole group came with different style of fighting and some are unrecognizable to those who only know Kung Fu.

Juan Shu: A master of kung fu and other styles but teach his best and only student Zou.

Dai Yu: A kung fu master as well with a better Muay Thai background.

Huang Fu: Also kung fu master and better tosser of Jui Jitsu (not strong as or better grappler as Zou)

Zou: A kung fu master and Muay Thai, Jui Jitsu, Amateur/Greco Roman wrestler and adding WWE style to throw combos and MMA style.

This whole group is known as the Central Dragons but Shu (thats Juan last name) calls it Evolution.

(A/N: Yeah its from WWE but sounded better to call a group Evolution that has authority and power with corruption. p.s. Zou does not have an insignia and dai and huang are shu's closest friends so Zou is his only student, so ill explain it in this passage why he Shu knows Zou)

Zou was silent and spoke to Dai and Huang if they needed something from him, Zou and Shu were very close like father and son so they speak to each other many times and shows his face to Shu. (Zou wears the mask during fights if he is forced or beaten in a fight he'll take it off, also he is adopted and also has assigned foster parents as well and they're close as well.)

The only reason why shu knows zou and seen his face because it happened on the day during Shen storming the same panda village Po was born and when Shen saw Young Zou he was going to strike him but stopped as he saw a shadow pulling behind Young Zou and saw his face and realize who it was.

Flashback

Shen: "why are you here?" Shen said with a disrespectful tone towards the shadow figure. "I'm here to collect a young cub who's parents you just killed, and I'm going to raise him and teach him all the things I know from tip to toe." the shadow said with a demented voice that send chills both Shen and Zou body. "Why should i do that." Shen said with a threatful tone. "I know why you are here, its because a soothsayer said a panda will defeat you." Shen was shocked on how he knew. "Now you are wondering how I'd know, its because its written in your mind and I can read your mind and past like a book." the figure said as his voice gets colder and chilling. "how can you do such a technique." shen said "Its because I've learned a dark scroll and not even the srtongest mind could handle, and if you know Master Yoa that old bastard doesn't know all and I've learned all the things he has learned but I was given at birth and Master Oogway will choose a different panda not this one, and his master will be Shifu and his students Tigress,Crane,Monkey,Viper,Mantis and I know all that of the future mind scroll Ilearned and you'll forget those names." the shadow chuckled very low. As Shen was about to say something the shadow glared into his mind which made Shen forget what he said 2 minutes ago. "Now leave with your life intacted." the shadow ordered "very well if thats how its going to be then i'll leave him be." said Shen as he turn and walked off.  
>The figure step closer to Zou and revieling Shu, "I'm glad you made the right choice."<br>As he looked down towards Zou he picked him up softly. The young cub was about cry but Shu comforted him and Young Zou was getting sleepy and before he slept in Shu's arm Shu whispered to him "I'll take care of you, like your parents would, train and bred you into a true warrior better than me." he said to the young cub and walked away into the shadows, only with the background of villagers screaming and smoke.

End of flashback

The group is about to arrive to the was speaking to Shu,"When will the time be in arrival" said Dai as Shu glared into the Council and said "The time will come soon enough, as I will take Master Rhino spot be head Council Of China and unleashed war on other villages with my army and my truest son. As an evil smile appearedon Shu while looking back at Zou. "Soon all of China will fall from the inside and be Evolutionized like you, as perfect as you." Shu said in his thought.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading this is my first FF story and hope you'll enjoy more will come. sorry for the long description i just wanted to fit the characters and reveiw how this went and the charcters so far and im using an Android which is to type. p.s. If any author who adores POXTIGRESS PM me so ill need help to do that because ill be focusing on the group and their rise to power of the counsler. Also the council came from Star Wars so i put it in their and i dont own Star Wars. -11CrapesCharisma 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Arrival A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter so keep on reading and enjoy.

(At the entrance of the opening of the council Evolution is arriving at their pinpointed location)

After 5 minutes of the opening of the council the masters and their students are spread out to greet others. As Masters Shifu and his group met The Central Dragons.

Master Shifu and the rest of Five including Po bow to the others as Evolution didn't return the favor. Shifu raise an eyebrow looking at the group and realizing there were only 3 members and he knew their were 4 members.

"What you looking at" Shu said, Shifu looked at Shu "I was wondering why they're only 3 members." Shifu said, "My student is out for fresh air." as Shu was looking around he saw Po who was just staring at Dai on how big he was. "So what are your names?" Shu said "I'm Master Shifu and these are my students, Master Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and this is..." Shifu was interrupted by Shu "Thats Po the Dragon Warrior, and he is looking at Dai on how he is more focus unlike this guy." Po turned to Shu on how he disrespected him, giving him a nasty glare."What's that supposed to mean?" Dai stepped in "It means you should pay more attention than staring at me, you fat slob of a bitch!" Po clenched his paw very tightly as the Five started glaring deadly at them.

Shu smacked Dai hard in the face "You shut your damn mouth before you start picking your teeth off the floor with foot up your ass!" Dai backed off "sorry, forgive me" Dai said in a weak tone not staring at Shu.

Shu turned to see a pissed off group, as Shu let out a sigh while clenching his forehead; "Sorry for that outburst, all of us are highly tempered." Huang stepped "Oh Yeah, tention is rising up with two best group, isn't that right Shu, your the man in charge WOO!" Huang said in a burst of confident energy.

"And who is that?" Tigress pointed out "Oh apologies, we didn't introduce ourselves" Shu said in a calm voice "This is Huang Fu or we call him by his nickname The Nature Boy and this is Dai Yu as you already know who is in trouble, I'm Juan Shu the leader and my student is about to arrive ." Shifu raise a brow "Why do you have only one student?" Shu looked at Shifu "There's no limit so I only picked one and together we are The Central Dragons but we refer as Evolution." "Evolution?" said Shifu with a confused look on his face.

At the same time Zou just walked in behind Shu and Shifu and the of The Furious Five was shocked and Po jaw dropped to the floor from seeing how build Zou was.  
>Shu realized who it was "And this is Zou my top and greatest student. He's intimidating isn't he" Shu had a smirk on his face. "Well I'm not intimidated" Po said trying to act brave while his legs were shaking. "Neither am I" Tigress said trying to comfort Po from his fear of Zou.<p>

Shu glared at Tigress "You should be, you may be the strongest amongst the group but inside but inside your intimidated." Shu said in a aggressive tone. Tigress put a low growl in her throat clenching her fist "What you say" giving a deathglare at Shu which he was surprised what she did. "What are you do about it" Shu said in a threatful "and don't act tough, inside your and scared or are you denying it because you were trained by Shifu, punching iron wood trees for 20 years and you were always not being adopted in Boa Gu Orphanage, yeah your tough." Shu heard a loud roar coming out of Tigress rushing up to Shu's face trying her hardest not to break his nose as her claws and fangs were showing "I dare you to say one more thing" Shu was pulled away behind Zou as he stood in front of the pissed off Tigress.

"Tigress calm down! Don't you lay a paw on him" Shifu ordered "this is supposed to be a respectful group meeting!" Tigress wasn't listening as she felt a paw on her arm, as she looked back and realized it was Po. Po shook his head trying to say 'don't do it.'  
>Before Tigress could back off Zou shoved her face launching her at least 4ft without using little force. Tigress was insulted and the whole group try to restict Tigress.<p>

"Don't worry therewill be a tournament to show off each student their skills, and you and us are up first ranks; so good luck to all you bunch of nut suckers." Shu walked away as Zou walked with him. "So it begins student vs student and master vs master, I can't wait to lay a hand on that fat slob bastard" as Dai left with Huang who is just saying "WOO! WOO!"

Shifu looked at Tigress with a disappointed look as an offical came to Shifu, "Master Shifu you'll need to pick your two best students to face the other two from The Central Dragons" As Shifu grinned he looked and pointed at Tigress and Po "I'll choose those two" as the offical wrote the names "good you'll face Zou and Dai and Master Shifu will face Master Juan Shu."

Shifu turned to Po and Tigress "Okay the two of you get ready for your battles." When Shifu walked away into the barracks, Po and Tigress are going to spar "Good luck" Po said in a soft tone "You too" Tigress said giving Po a warm smile as Po and Tigress got into their stances "Get ready" Po said "Ready" Tigress said.

3 minutes away from the battle grounds as Evolution made to their barracks

"Dai train up you'll face Tigress" Dai looked at Shu with an off guard expression "What! Tigress she must be boiling with rage!" Dai said in a whining tone, Shu glared at Dai, "What's that a scared little bitch who can't even conquer an orange feline, I trained you to be pain resistance and fearless!" Dai head tilted down of shame and realized his body was frozen. "You will not fail me" as a demented voice destroyed Dai's thought of Tigress "I'm ready" Dai said with a low cold tone. As Shu looked at Zou "You face the panda and remove the mask" as Zou nodded "Yes, Father" as Zou took off the mask and lowered the straw hat not to let others see his face.  
>"You will tell him everything about your past because you and him were born in the same village." Zou looked at Shu "I will." Shu chuckled low which vibrated the room.<br>"Then I will beat that short jackass to take the spot and be head council and all will be in place." as a evil smile appaered on Shu's face.

End of chapter 2

A/N: Finished and finally tention is rising between the two groups and can't wait to be Zou's limits and unfamiliar skills to the test til next chapter thanks for readingreview it and P.M. me and about the POXTIGRESS Council spots are open for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rough Blood

As the finals are closing up Master Tigress is in the status facility checking her up and preparing for battle with Dai.

Master Tigress was thinking on what Juan Shu had said to her,"That bastard will regret what he said I will show him not to fuck with me." as an evil grin appeared on her face "I'll destroy that Grizzly like a bag of broken bones an dafter that, his student will be next." as Tigress thought about it sherealized Po must face Zou "Po be careful."

A medical offical came to her "Alright your set, but we need to do a check-up on your condition." Tigress growled low in her throat but then gave up and followed the officals orders. "Okay stand here on this scale (Its a pressure board with shifting weights) okay 150lb and about 5'11 and a 34 arm size, okay you're done."

As Tigress was walking towards the battlegrounds she saw Po and wondering if he is nervous "Good luck" a voice said behind her as she turned her head and that it came from Shu. Tigress growled loud "You have 10 seconds to go away or else." Shu smirked "Or else what, you'll kill me" Shu chuckled "I'll enjoy that" he said in a low demented tone that made Tigress fur bristle and felt cold "I just wanted to say to conserve your energy after your slob of a friend gets a brutal beating afterwards." Shu smiled trying to under Tigress's skin.

Tigress clenched her paw hearing the knuckles crack loudly "Your just lucky I won't do nothing cause I have a fight right now" Tigress said in a threatful tone then she turn and walked to the battlegrounds.

As Tigress arrived to the battlegrounds a whole crowd surrounded the are as a platform is risen, she went to the corner and saw Dai Yu on his corner. Dai Yu mockishly blew a kiss to Tigress that made her mad as an offical came to the center signalling the competitors to step forth.

(A/N: I'm using this as a UFC battleground without the cage and the offical is like Bruce Buffer so enjoy the fight)

As the announcer introduces the fighters "Ladies and Gentlemen get ready for a brutal fight as schedule for an opponent to be K.O or the opponent chooses to give up will decide the winner. "Introducing first to my left, she is fighting out of the Valley Of Peace and the leader of the Furious Five, weighing in at 150lb standing at 5'11ft tall Master Tigress."

(The crowd cheers loudly and her supportive teammates as well)

"Onto my right, he fights out of Central China, weighing in 270lb standing at 6'0ft tall, Dai Yu. Alright competitors get ready until the gong goes off that will signal the fight; Okay ready! Into your stances! And Fight!

The gong goes off.

Tigress got into her stance and waited for Dai to strike first and which he did, Dai try to land an open palm strike but Tigress caught it with her paw then started crushing his paw hearing the shattering bones then Tigress snapped him up in the air then she jump and started to land flurries of punches and kicks and started a strong heel hook to his abdomen. Dai coughed up blood then tigress landed a spinning backfist with a right elbow to the jaw, landing a spinning back kick on his cheeck then tossed him to the ground that made a crater as Tigress landed on her legs. While Dai try to get up "Wow, she's fast and strong" he thought as he saw a front kick connecting to his chest as his upper body flew up Tigress used full force with her fist bashing it on Dai's nose that first blood was spilled on the floor and Dai's weakened body on the floor as the offical stepped in "Do you give up?" breathing heavily and his vision blurry "No"  
>Dai got up, the offical signal the match is still on. "You should give up before you die" Tigress said who doesn't have sweat on her nor breaking a sweat, just having bloody paw, Dai looked at Shu then to his hand seeing covered in blood, feeling the blood trickled down his nose feeling pain. Dai was getting up groaning at the pain and glared at Tigress "I'm just getting started and now time for Muay Thai" as he got into his stance. Tigress didn't care so she started to throw a punch but then Dai blocked it, flicked her wrist and used a high kick to the head.<p>

The kick through Tigress off guard feeling a high impact making her vision blurred a bit, shaking it off she felt her ribs as blood came flowing down the side of her mouth. Dai through combos of elbows to her mouth then clinched to her body then picked her up in the air then side slam her creating a tiger figured crater. Then an axe kick to her stomach which made her scream in pain cluthching her stomach coughing blood as and offical came to her but he backed off as he saw a deathly glare coming from tigress as her eyes started to turn crimson to a bloodlust red, her fangs and claws sharpening, her body shaking and heartbeating fast. Dai smirked raising his arms in victory turning his back, but he didn't notice Tigress got up breathing heavily, clutching her head then a loud roar that shook the area which send fear all around and Po who saw the whole thing, shocked on what he saw, as the Shu and Zou show no fear. Dai turned and only thing he could see is a red eyed black auora surrounding the feline as she was standing there looking at Dai with no emotions whats so ever, Dai got closer "So your instincts came to you, thats good, I will accept my defeat." Dai grinned as he spat in her face that turn the dark felne with as she did her special attack Tahila Leap that made Dai fly into the ground in a 65inch crater. Everyone was shocked and scared what she did as the offical looked into the crater he signal the match is over.  
>Tigress appeared behind the offical hearing a growl she grabbed him by the throat and started crushing him. The Five and Shifu rushed in to pry off her grip but she did a spin kicked everyone sending them 10ft in the air.<p>

When Po stepped in he couldn't go even further as the Dark Tigress saw him she dropped the offical and starting walking towards Po as he tried to step back as he heard Tigress "Don't take another step back" she ordered in a dead tone and when she came close face to face, she leaned in starting to smell the essence off of Po then realizing who it was she said his name "Po" as she hugged Po as the dark auora shifted away as she burst in tears "I'm sorry, I didn't mean this" she clenched him tighter. Po then hugged her back and whispered softly "Its alright, its over nothing can't hurt, I'm here with you."

A strecter pulled out for the Five and Dai, Zou came to the crater as he picked up the the bloody body "He is alive but not awake" Shu smiled "Just like I told him, I know all and this little stunt made them fly back as I get closer, now its only you left Zou."

As a medic came to Shifu was badly hurt from the damage from Tigress "I can't feel my leg" the medic checked it "I'm sorry but you can't compete your leg is broken" Shifu gave a saddened look but he except it. "Well well, not too good" Shu said "Well that just leaves my student and your dragon warrior so don't worry his skills are way worse." Shu walked awayas Shifu was angered by him.

"Shu its almost time. WOO!" said Huang "Of course, two down and one to go"  
>Zou was behind him Shu looked at him "You know what to do and when you face that feline get her true nature and pull your's out too." Zou nodded "I will Master" Shu smiled "Good, Oh and see that snow leopard" Zou looked at the feline "Yes I see her"<br>as he look closer checking her figure that has same appeal as Tigress but different colored fur white and black spotted texture. "She nice looking right, she is the offspring of the Wu Sister, Su Wu so enjoy her cause I want you to be-friend her; Go do in now."  
>Zou nodded at his request and left to go see the feline.<p>

"So how long until his time comes" Huang whispered to Shu "Not yet he not improved, yet but me keeping him is my best policy, my picked project."

Zou was approaching the feline trying to get her attention "Hey there" as the feline turned her and realized the Panda standing in front of her "I know you, your that silent guy who stands near that owl alot." Zou stared into the feline's eyes as one was orange and the other crystal blue "Apologies my name is Zou and your's" as Zou bowed in respect the feline return the favor and bowed as well "My name Su Wu" as she looked up at the panda "Same name as your..." Su filled it in for him "My Mom" Zou was embarrased and felt it the first time "Yeah, anyways you look so similar to her and your beautiful as well like her" as Su blushed "Thanks and your not big as normal panda should be" Zou chuckled a bit "People always point that out" Su got closer to him "Are you in a fight match or are you here cause you saw me" Zou look blank "Can I choose both but seeing you tops it all" Su blushed more and started to put her paw on his arm "Wow your really strong maybe you and I can spar later somewhere alone or maybe a room" Su giggled a bit "Yeah thats sound good" Su leaned in his ear whispered seductively "I'll enjoy that"

(At bad timing as the gong signal next fight will begin soon)

Zou looked upset "I guess my time is up" Su leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek "See you later" Zou never emotion in a long time as he rubbed his cheek then started walking back to his group. Shu saw him and signal to go to the barracks.

As Shu and rest stepped out the offical got everyone attention "Apologies everyone on that scene as you heard the gong signal we are continuing the next fight of the final decision, it will be Po against Zou, so competitors go to the check-ups and prepare."

Shu was excited on that announcement which he knew will carry on "All will fall and be Evolutionized" Shu thought as a crazed demented look appeared on his face.

End Of Chapter 3

(A/N: Wow! Amazing right! Big guy has soft spot; now time fore more bloody chaos. Ha!Ha!Ha! Thanks for reading just like I said PM me cause i'll need help on that POXTIGRESS thing or having any questions, review me and enjoy. P.S - Po vs Zou two pandas of different worlds collide can't to put him to the test and when I test I mean a bloody massacre and Po getting destroyed by wrestling moves.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Destiny Chooses His Fate

Zou was in the check-up facility with Po

Zou placed his mask on with his cloak and straw hat, Po was glaring at Zou thinking about what he did to Tigress back at the meeting. Zou wasn't paying attention to him as the medical offical came in "Okay, who is up first?" Zou looked at Po then suggested "Rock,Paper,Scissors" Po's eyes widened as he heard his voice for the first time then Po nodded in agreement.  
>Po chose rock as Zou chose paper, Po snarled then went to the check-up as Zou listen to the results.<p>

"Okay, Po you're 6'0ft tall and 290lb" Po was embarrased as Zou chuckled a bit then Po glared at him "So! I'm a PANDA!" Po said in an angry tone "Alright, no fighting until the platform is set." Po backed off as Zou stood up "Your not the only panda" Po had a confused look as Zou took off his cloak and hat revealing a very build Panda "I'm one as well" Po's eyes widened in shock "But...But I...I" Zou interrupted him "I'll tell you on the platform" as Zou was getting checked-up "Okay, very healthy your 295lb and 6'5ft tall, okay your set, both of you to the battlegrounds."

As Po made it to the battlegrounds he was still shooked by Zou appearing to be a panda *Okay focus, don't let it get to you, he said he'll explain to me* Po thought. Po saw Zou in his corner who is waiting for the announcer to give the opening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the co-finals of the tournament, onto my left he weighsin tonight 290lb standing at 6'0ft tall fighting out of The Valley Of Peace he is The Dragon Warrior; Po!" (Crowd Cheers Loudly) "Onto my right he weighs in at 295lb standing at 6'5ft tall fighting out of Central China; Zou!" Zou was focused as Po was nervous "Alright wait for the gong"

(The gong goes off)  
>"Alright, Fighter, get in your stances and now Fight!"<p>

As Po got to his stance as Zou signal to wait as he slowly took off his mask and showing his face to all of the crowd and Po. Po's eyed widened seeing a dark blue-eyed with a scar going across the cheek on Zou's face. "I'll tell you now, I was born in the village that Shen raided and seems me and you are only ones that are warriors" as Zou got to his wrestling stance "And now, destiny will shine upon me; get ready!" At a split second Zou disappeared the reappeared in front of Po as he was cut off guard. Zou grabbed Po's arm then clutched his body then lock his as he did a belly-to-belly suplex launching Po 8ft far then hearing the impact of Po landing on the platform making a crater. Po groaned at the pain and was shookened by the slam as the crowd and Master Tigress who was watching from the barracks were shocked on how fast Zou was on his feet and incredible strength. Zou then walked to Po then grabbed his leg pulled it out and hooking his in a grounding position as Zou was on full guard on top of Po and he couldn't use his arms to block the fast hooks coming from Zou. Po face started to bleed as his nose was bleeding and his jaw gushing blood. Then Zou got up quick then clutch Po's leg then did a full powerbomb position slamming him hard onto the canvas making Po into a military press and tossed him out the platform onto concrete floor. As the crowd watch from the barracks seeing Po being manhandeled.

As Po bloody face was showing, Tigress was worried as she try to help but stopped by The Five "We need to help" Shifu stared into Tigress eyes "We can't, if we do he'll will forfeit and be banned from China from dishonor" Tigress were about to tear hearing what he said as she turned away not to see the carnage. Zou grabbed Po slamming his face in the concrete wall making blood spray on the wall, then he dropped him on the floor as he clutch his head then DDT him on the hard floor. Zou picked up Po and sat him on the chair then grabbed a metal pan and slamming it on his head making the impact create a loud banging noise. "Get Up! Your Not Even Trying! In matter of fact hit me! NOW!" Zou shouted as Po try to stand as blood dripped from his forehead at rapid pace covering his whole face with blood dripping down onto his chest. Zou left his guard open as Po grabbed a metal plate behind and incredible speed he bashed it on Zou head making the plate bent in half as Zou was dizzy from the effects then Po used his Kung Fu skills then launched flurries of punches then two mid kicks to Zou's ribs then grabbed his head and slammed it onto the wall. Zou groaned in pain blood came out his forehead as Po landed a strong face punch to Zou's jaw. Zou then kicked Po in the stommach making him cough out blood as he screamed in pain.

"I hope you can fly" Zou said he got behind and he the chair that Po sat and was calculating his range as he clutch Po then ducked his head under Po ribs then swooped him off the ground then slamming his whole back onto the chair which broke by impact. Po screamed at top of his lungs clutching his back in so much torture.  
>Tigress was getting frustrating about Po getting destroyed as she tighten her paws shaking in anger. Zou realized her then dragged Po's dismantled body towards The Five and Shifu's barracks then he picked up Po showing Tigress the carnage while having a devilish viper-like expression on his face "You will fall like him then you join him" as he spat in Tigress's face which made the feline snap then a quick seconds Zou used the nerve touch on Tigress's legs. Tigress fell on the floor and seeing Zou tossed Po to the platform. Zou picked him up "Sorry, but I need to do this" then put Po over his shoulders then in a matter of seconds he preformed the F-5 making Po head onto the floor with full power thus making a 6inch crater. As Zou climbed out the offical signal the match is over.<p>

Tigress saw the whole thing then fell on the floor feeling regret not helping Po out.  
>"Now time for the final phase" Shu said "Him against Tigress" Shu grinned and walked away.<br>End of chapter 4

(A/N: Well sorry for not letting Po fight longer but I need to focus on Evolution so until the big shocker of Ch.5: Zou's Evolutionized and dont forget to review and PM me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things Are Not What They Seemed To Be

Po was escorted to the medical facility as fast as possible. While Tigress was still unconscious and was having a dream.

As she awakened all she could see is nothing but white. As she stood a voice behind her appeared "So you want to face him" Tigress turned and saw Shu standing there. Tigress body started to shake in anger "You did this! You will die right here right now!" Shu smiled "I did nothing but if you want to keep the panda alive you should do something for me before he bleeds out." Tigress snarled at him but then her emotions for Po got to her. "what do you want with me." Shu stared into Tigress's eyes that gave her chills "I just want you to forfeit the match with Zou" Tigress glared at Shu "What!" Shu stopped what she said "You heard me right and if you fight him, then the decision you make will costs Po's life." Tigress wasn't letting Shu mess with her head as she shook her head "Okay..." Shu listened "Okay, What" Tigress came to her senses "I will not fight him" Shu smiled then snapped his fingers and Tigress was awakened from her dream.  
>"I need to do whats right" Tigress thought clutching her paws tightly. She got up then walked to the medical facility.<p>

Zou was in his barracks alone wondering what he did to Po "Maybe I took it too far" he whispered to himself "You sure did" Zou turned around quickly seeing at the doorway was the snow leopard he met before. "What are you doing here" Zou said Su walked towards Zou "Well first I can't see you" Zou blushed a bit then his face saddened "I know you regret what you did" Su put her paw on Zou's shoulder "And second you should go help out that panda" Zou was confused but Su glared at him "Its the least you could do, besides I'm kind of a fan of them" Zou then clenching his paws tightly then let it go "Thats was the last thing I want to hear" Zou was disappointed "And I'm Shu's adopted daughter." Zou's face was shocked "That I didn't see coming" Su gigled a bit "I like making you laugh Su was surprised he accepted her so quickly "Come on, go to the pnada."

Zou nodded "Thank you" Su's face had a confused expression "About what" Zou syared into her eyes "The comfort of a helping hand" Zou then hugged Su "I'm always here with you" She whispered in his cheek "Yeah, I'll liked that" Zou smiled then put Su down then walked away. In the shadows Shu was watching them mostly Zou as he saw him leave the barracks."

(In the Medical Facility)

Po was still knocked out and losing alot of blood as the medics try to stop the bleeding. Tigress then barged in seeing Po in his state feeling sad "I can't help him" she whispered to herself. Then at the split moment Zou came in and saw Tigress as she saw him. The tention in the air filled with hate and blood Tigress then started breathing heavily "You should not have come" she said in a very grim tone, Zou was staring at her then saw Po and not paying attention to Tigress he starteed walking towards the bloody body. Tigress then stepped in front of the panda with fangs and claws out and fur bristling "Back Off!" Zou then spoke to her "I'm sorry" Zou eyes were still on Po "Your what, and don't fuck with me!" Zouthen glared at the angry feline "I'm sorry ! And if you want to help him then lt me treat his wounds I'm the only one who's been in this type of situation!"

Tigress stared at Po then back at Zou "Fine and If you.." Zou interrupted her "I won't" Zou then walked towards the "Move I can handle this" the medics backed off from fear "Tigress put some rags on his head and put pressure." Tigress did what he said "Okay" Zou then took a metal then infused it with wooden tubing "This part I hate" Zou examined the blood "Okay we both have the same type of blood" then Zou jabbed the metal into his vein groaning at the pain he took the other end then jabbed into Po's vein. "What are you doing" Tigress said with concern for Po. "Blood transfer, so he can't bleed out while my blood is pumping through him" Zou then took peices of metal then bented into small clamps as he lifted the rags he punctured the placed it on Po's forehead that closed the wound then got bandages and patch it up and then took of the metal tubings. "There that will help out alot." Tigress then looked at Zou "Why you helped" Zou then stared into the felines eyes "I was sorry and I needed to do the right thing and can we speak in private." Tigress looked at Po "He won't be up until later" Zou said as Tigress nodded to go with him.

They went to another room "So explain yourself" Tigress said "So let me tell you, I was order to do that on the battlefield it was not me." Tigress then got frustrated "I don't give a shit who did what I just want to know why." Zou then glared at her "Okay, I knew Shu was telling to forfeit thats why I came." Zou then looked around as he was feeling someone is watching. "I know Shu he learned forbiddened scrolls, so I knew he would tell you to forfeit the match and become corrupte like all the others were." Tigress then thought of it why Shu does such things "So he is the only reason I'm still here and he told me I was destined for greatness." Tigress then listen what Zou is saying "And he raised me and taught me all he knew and I'm just looking out for You, Po, Shifu and The Five cause he wants corruption." Zou looked at the door "He is awake so tell him everything." Tigress knew what he was going to say that "Okay, I will" Zou smiled and bowed to her in respect "I'd hope I didn't cause too much trouble" Tigress then bowed to him "I understand" Zou was surprised that she fogive him "And one more thing" Tigress said "What" Tigress then hugged Zou "I owe You" Zou was surprised "You don't need to" Tigress then let go as out of nowhere she kissed on the cheek "I do" Zou chuckled.

"Awww this moment is great" Zou and Tigress turned and saw Shu "Master" Zou replied, Tigress snarled and was about to strike him but was stopped by Zou who was shaking his head no. "Zou right here; Now!" Shu ordered as Zou went to his side as Shu pulled his wing out then wrapped around Zou head and patting him on the back "Well done, I knew you figure it out, that is why I chose you and now the match is now pulled for 2 days" Zou and Tigress was confused "I was watching you the whole time and you improved much better." he whispered to Zou "I'll leave" as he left "That was wierd" Zou exclaimed "I go check on Po" Tigress said "Sorry for what happened you remind me of Po, kind of." Zou chuckled and left.

Tigress went inside and told Po everything "So he didn't do for competition, he was just ordered to do it but he did patch me up so I'll forgive him" Po said "Are you okay" Tigress said in a soft tone "Yeah thanksl Po stared into the felines eyes "I notice how your so beautiful." Tigress blushed "I'm sorry for what happened." her face saddened Po then cheered her up "Its okay, at least your here with me, I can be safe." Tigress heart started beating fast "Po" Tigress said in a soft tone.  
>"Yes Tigress" Po looked at Tigress "Kiss Me" Po's eyes widened "I always wanted you to say that" as Po and Tigress leaned in then their lips touched for the first time as a warm feeling came between them as they broke the kiss. "So, how was Zou" Po said in a questionable as he looked at Tigress with observation expression, Tigress blushed "He was okay" Tigress said in a uncomfortable tone "So who's a better kisser" Tigress felt ackward "I didn't kiss him" Po smirked "I was kidding" Tigress got mad but then chuckled a bit.<p>

(In the barracks of Evolution)

Zou arrived in the barracks and saw Shu leaving the barrack "So I just made dinner reservations for Me and You and Po and Tigress with Master Shifu and you can bring anyone you want as for Huang and Dai will wait at the training hall for You bring Po and Tigress, so enjoy the day off and take care of her." as Shu left Zou walked in the barracks and saw Su waiting for him "So you did it" Su asked "Yeah, I did" Su smiled and she went close to Zou "Remembered I said, I can't wait to be together" Zou looked at her "Yeah" Su smiled putting her paws on his chest and arms "Well how about right now" Su said seductivly as Zou smiled "Your on" as he closed the door until tomorrow.

End of chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for no fights and hope i didn't ruin the aggressive moment cause I a gap so my mind is stuck between violence and Romance and drama and my hand was cramped form writing and typing on a key pad, so until ch.6) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hell's Dinner

(A/N: I would like to thank Travelg for helping me on this chapter and enjoy.)

At a resteraunt near the competition council Zou, Su, Po, and Tigress are sitting at a table and it was dead silence as no one talked nor made a single movement as they just stared at each other waiting for their orders to arrive.

"Soooo" Po said to break the ackwardness as Tigress looked at Su as she resembled someone familiar "So, Su you look like someone very similar" as Tigress examined her "As like why are you here with us" Su had a weird feeling about being questioned as she had enough courage to talk to the orange feline "First I'm here cause Zou is my date" Both Tigress and Po looked shock that Zou has a date in just 1 day. "And second, I look like my mother." Tigress then leaned in "Who is your mother." She asked then Su looked at the feline "Su Wu" Po spit out tea that he was drinking and started to cough almost choking on the liquid "Your mother is the most wanted criminal in all of china!" Po yelled as Zou glared at Po to shut up "Anyway as we all are asking questions how about we talk about something personal about you" Su looked at Po and Tigress as both said "Like what" Su smiled are you two dating as again spitting out the tea he was drinking.  
>"uggh" Po said as Tigress was speechless on the question "I know you two are together" Zou said then Tigress glared at him "come on its just you two and us no one else would know" Tigress looked around then sighed "Okay we are"<p>

On the roof Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were spying on Zou cause they dont trust him and at the same time Huang and Dai are hiding in the bushes looking out for Zou "Okay what now" Dai whispered to huang as said "I dont know, I just wanted to see if hiding in the bushes really worked" Dai rolled his eyes "You old foll were look out for Zou" :uang chuckled "sorry im not focused today" Dai then noticed The Five on the roof "you see them" he pointed out "hmmm yeah, I see them" Huang was staring at both Tigress and Su "Cant believe that fat slob has a sexy feline like that as Zou well I can tell how and I guess he slept with her too already." Dai then smacked Huang in the back of the head "Not there, up there" Huang looked up "Oh them" Dai snarled "You old perverted bastard"  
>"Okay what should we do" Mantis asked Crane "Well we cant interferre were just looking out for aPo and Tigress" Monkey was chuckling "Whats so funny" Mantis asked "Oh I told Viper to hide in that shrub below us and when the waiter comes back with the last couses then she will trip him then the food will fly onto Zou"<p>

About 5 minutes later both Zou and Po are having a food battle on who could eat the most as Tigress and Su stood there ignoring them and just eating their meals.  
>"Okay you win" Zou said as Po gloated in victory "Yeah not's so tough I beat you" Zou looked at Po "Okay dont get too excited" then waiter came in with the dessert cart "Okay who ordered this" Zou said then he looked at Po "Not me" Zou chuckled "Not me either" Su giggled as it always soothed Zou "If you want something you can pick it out, I dont care about the price, as long your happy with this then its fine" Zou smiled as Su blushed, Po was jealous about how so is such a better talker than he is then he thought fast and looked at Tigress, "Tigress you can get something if you like" Tigress looked at Po with confusion "ugh, okay" Tigress said in a confused tone Po was embarrased then Tigress then realized what he was doing "I mean if you are willing to share together" Po then smiled nodded yes.<br>As the waiter walking with a tray full of knives as Monkey gave viper the signal then Viper slithered out the shrub and stretched like a rope and tripped the waiter as the knives flew across the air then one of the knives landed near Po's head and the other landed where Zou's crotch was.

Zou being a hot head he stood up furiously "Hey, what was that for!" Su try to comfort him "Its okay it was an accident." Zou was paying attention to her as his veins came out of arms and head "Accidents doesn't happen to Evolution" Su then sat down and continued to eat "Idiot" she thought. "You have any idea you almost done you son of a bitch!" Po then got in front of him trying to stop the conflict "Okay calm down, no need.."  
>Zou shoved Po's face to get him out of his way.<br>"Get out of the way" then Po got offended then shoved Zou and Tigress got out of her seat then both got into their stances as Zou got to his wrestling stance.  
>"I guess the fight will start here" Then the Five appeared behind Po and Tigress "Okay the party is starting" Monkey shouted "What!" Po and Tigress said seeing all of them there "We got your back Zou; WOO!" as Dai and Huang came out the bushes, Zou didn't care "Good; Now Fight!" Zou shouted as a rumble broke out.<p>

Su was wiping her face with a napkin "Well this was the worst date" she said "Well at least the food was good" as she saw the waiter under the table, seeing the waiter hiding under it "More soda please"  
>15 minutes later all were arrested then took to a jailhouse as Su saw her mother as the rest were in the same cell.<p>

"I can't believe you landed yourself in jail and for contributing for destroying someone's property."  
>Su Wu said smiling, "Actually she only got in here for littering, she wasn't part of the fight she tried to stop it" Tigress said "Stupid littering law, I am going to have to start a petition to take that law down" Su said as Su Wu smile turned into a frown. "A petition. Don't you want to incite your revenge for this injustice" Su Wu said "Your right mom a petition isn't enough I should also write a mean, but respectful note to the elders." Su Wu looked embarrased.<p>

The next day

Shifu barged in the jailhouse as he told the Warden to free them but the Warden refused as Shu stepped in "So your student's are in jail very classy Shifu as they brought my group with them." Shu said which made Shifu angry "My students! Your students lack self-control thats the reason they ended up in this mess." Shu ignored Shifu and turned to the Warden "Set them free" as Shu looked in the Warden's eyes in a ice cold stare as if the Warden was controlled by him and then the Warden opened the cell letting everyone out. Shifu was stared at his students with anger "You have any idea, no you dont so punishment will be placed another time after the competition!" Shifu then looked at Shu who wasn't yelling at his group as Shu looked at Huang and Dai in a death stare "You did good now leave" as they left Shu looked at Su and Su Wu "You should be on your way" Su looked at Zou "Yeah thats alright with me come on mom" both left and just leaving Shu and Zou as Shu reached out for Zou as the others stared thinking he would punish him physically them Shu wrapped his arm around Zou "Well done, I knew this would happen and you keep impressing me as you are an excellent student and you will succeed in many ways by sticking with us, I'm proud of you" Shu smiled as Shifu and the rest were shocked on how he treats Zou "So get ready for the fight tomorrow" As Shu left with Zou to their barracks. Shifu was not intigued "Okay Tigress your fight with Zou is tomorrow" as Shifu left with all of them to their barracks.  
>Zou then entered his barracks then crashed on his bed and slept.<p>

Zou's dream

As Zou was sleeping he felt uncomfortable as he was in a different place as he just see a bright light as he wondered "Is the time coming" then it darkened as everything got cold as it was pitch black a demented voice came to him "Not for You" then Zou woke up gasping for air and sweating as he looked around then he saw a shadowed figure on the platform then realized it was Su "what is she doing" he whispered to himself. Then he saw Su doing acrobatic movements then switch to Jui-Jitsu and Judo as he was impressed on her skills his a thought came to him "I cant believe I made a fool out of me" as he remembered at the dinner "I heard voices telling me what to do" he thought as he knew every time he gets mad or snaps he cannot control his temper and acted differently. Then his thought deepened as he drifted off into a trance then heard the demented voice again "Not for you" as it echoed into the darkened mind.

End of Chapter 6

(A/N: thanks for reading PM me or review and this is getting started until Ch.7 the turning point of all this and I want to thank again Travelg for helping.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This is Evolution!

As the day went by for the final decision will be decided for a new head council and head champion. Zou was in the barracks with Shu.

"So everything will be final" Shu said while looking out into the platform "You will fight and win to become a champion" Shu turned and looked at Zou "After that, I'll be head concil." Shu grinned "I will, as today has come." Zou said starring at Shu "The time has come and you will be known as the greatest Champion and Master of all time." Shu said in a incouraging tone, Zou looked out into the platform then back at Shu "Okay I'll go and win." Shu smiled as he hugged Zou then broke it off "Good luck" he said then Zou left "My destiny will arrive" he whispered to himself.

As Zou was walking to the platform to face Tigress, he was stopped as he saw Su standing at the hallway waiting for him. Zou looked at Su nervously "I'm sorry for yesterday" Zou said as Su glared at him "I know you are but how you act is different because that wasn't you at the dinner during that conflict." Su said in a aggravated tone "I can't control what I am, but I need to do this, so I can set this weight off my shoulders" Zou said. Su then got close to him then held his paw and started rubbing it gently then she sighed "I know why you are like this so if you have time, come to me." She said in a soft tone "I will" Zou smiled to her "And you should show me your skills that you were doing yesterday night." Su blushed then smiled at him "Yeah, thats sounds good" she said as tightened her paw "And..." Su was nervous to speak more, Zou looked at her "Its okay, if you can't tell me anything now, then tell me later." Zou said in a soft tone then Su looked into his eyes then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips "I love you" she said in a soft tone as her eyes were glowing with excitment and her tail swooshing back and forth, Zou was surprised as his eyes widened then he kissed her back "I love you too" as they both hugged tightly "I got to go" Zou whispered to her "Okay" as they broke the hug as Su turned around Zou smacked her butt that arroused her as she purred in pleasure then Zou turned around went to the platform.

Zou then saw Tigress "Okay, I want say sorry" he said but Tigress wasn't buying it as she narrowed her eyes and stared at him with her arms crossed "Why should I forgive you" Zou looked at her "Because I saved Po" Tigress rolled her eyes "I can't trust you yet" Tigress said "You may not trust me but at left Po dying in that condition while not being treated the proper care." Tigress then realized he is right. "Maybe I can take you off the hook" as she extended her paw for a shake, Zou took it as a compliment then shook her paw and then bowed to each other "Good luck" Zou said to Tigress "I dont need it" Tigress smirked as they both walked to the platform.  
>Both Tigress and Zou are on the battlegrounds as they arrived and went their corners. The Five, Po and Shifu are in their barracks. The announcer came to the center.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen you know them and know the rules the last one standing or chooses to give up is declared the winner for the head council spot and a Champion, now competitors as the gong goes off the match will start."

The gong goes off

"Alright competitors get ready, Into your stances and Now! Fight!" Tigress got into her stance as Zou did the same as Zou stayed focus waiting for her to strike Tigress was on the same stradegy then Huang arrived near the platform trying to interfere but Zou stopped "Hey, what are you doing! Get out of here!" Zou yelled at Huang at that moment while he was distracted, Dai appeared behind Tigress as he tried to grab her Tigress knew, as she spinned and jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in his skull very hard that made Dai dizzy then he snapped out of it as Tigress was going topunch him, he caught her paw he crushed her paw and clutched her body and tossed her off the platform onto the concrete floor as she yelled in pain Zou heard her, he rushed to her aid then he saw Dai he shoved him hard as Dai flew into the wall "Dont do this!" Zou yelled as he try to help Tigress, she then punched him on the jaw as blood came out his mouth as Zou got upset as he looked at her, he saw her eyes were bloodlust red as the black aurora came back to her. Zou noticed it then he went back to the platform trying to figure how to stop her then Tigress reappeared in the center of the platform breathing heavily, fangs and claws were out. Zou stood still with no fear in his eyes as the feline stepped closer to him as she looked at him she leaned in to smell his essence as her eyes shifted and looked into his Zou's eyes as a low growl came in the back of her throat then she rubbed his cheek Zou was confused as he felt different and nervous with the feline in her nature. Then the feline stepped back and got into her stance then grinned "Now, we are evenly match" as Zou nodded he got into his stance "Get ready" then both lunged at each other as both swung their fists and collided as a shockwave bashed the air.

As Zou backed up he looked at his which was swelling and bleeding from his knuckles, he saw Tigress as she wasn't feeling no effect. Zou grinned as he got to his stance "Let's pick this match up" he said to the feline then Tigress speed was so fast she appeared behind Zou and clutch to his back and lifted him up in the air and spinned kick him on the back as he flew half way of the platform as he landed creating a Tinch crater but then he got quick then he turned cracking his neck "That's all you got" as he taunted the feline, she got mad and rushed towards him but Zou saw it coming as he did a push kick to her abdomen, she fell on one knee gasping for air clutching her stomach then Zou grabbed her head and used Muay Thai Knee strikes landed multiple strikes then slamming her face to the ground and got her into a powerbomb position as he clutch her stomach and lifted her up in the air in the seated position she started punching him in the face making him bleed from his nose as blood gushed out. Zou then got pissed as he tightened the grip and slamming her onto the ground with great force and power making the floor shake while creating a 15inch crater. Tigress felt major pain on her back as blood spat out when she tried to gasp for air, Zou stomped on her stomach crushing the air out more then she yelped in pain. Zou jumped on her pinning her arms down waiting to get an opening for MMA style of Ground Pounding, he heard Tigress purring to him as she smiled at him with her bloodlust eyes and fangs hanging out "I like it roug" she said to him. Zou got mad "Your not yourself" then he snarled at her then the feline got offended but Zou pinned her down even harder then he let one arm free and started landing strikes bashing her face as her cheek and brow were cut opened then blood was spraying onto the floor then Zou used both his arms and launched hard strikes to her, Tigress tried to block them but they were fast for her in the position she was in. As she was off guard Zou headbutted her forehead then Tigress roared as both her legs swoooped under Zou's chest as she pushed him off with great force that sended him 20ft away. He clutch his chest as the pain was great Then Tigress got up and rushed towards him again but she slid to the right and landed a left hook then a right hook with a push kick and a backfist then a combo of a left twist kick to his abdomen and a right roundhouse to the head that sended him 5ft away. As Zou looked up at her as blood dripped from his mouth as he wiped it off he taunted her agian "Lets finish this." Tigress was furious as blood was dripping from her right cheek and brow as she wiped it off, she clutched her paw tightly and she lunged in with full power as Zou did the same as it both collided again the energy burst as the shockwave made a dust cloud came upon the platform.

As the dust cloud lifted the offical signal the match is over as he raised the winners arm.

"Zou is the winner!" the gong went off as a crater was in the center as Tigress laid unconscious then Zou went to her, shaking her to wake her up then Tigress opened her eyes as Zou extended his paw then Tigress grabbed as she was pulled up "Nice work" Zou said as he smiled to her, Tigress put her paws on her hips as she couldn't remember what happened to her when she was flirting with him a bit but she did remembered the fight and nodded "Yes it was" Both bowed as Tigress was escorted to the barracks. The offical came "Now everyone please welcome your champion, Zou! And now the head council goes to Shu." Po, Tigress, Su, Shifu and The Five applaud to him "Okay no one is allowed is to be stepping in the platform right now." The offical said.

Zou had tears of joy coming out his eyes enjoying his moment as the rest of Evolution and Shu arriving to his side. Zou was happy as Huang hugged him "You did it" he said to him then Dai came to him he nodded as Zou came to hug him as he did. Then Zou looked at Shu nodding to him, Zou went to him as Shu wrapped his wing on his shoulder then brung their foreheads together "You did excellent, your the best and I am proud of you, achieving greatness, you're done well." Shu said to Zou as he hugged him. Dai then lifted Zou over his shoulder as Zou sat on top raising his arms in victory. Then crowd cheers and applause to him as Dai was walking to each side for Zou to gloat in his greatest moment as champion as Shu came then tossed a Gold Belt that the council made and with tears of joy still in his eyes smiling. Dai turned to Shu as he was giving a thumbs up, lipsync "You did good kid, Im proud, very well" as Zou was looking at Shu.

Then a split second Shu's thumbs up turned slowly to a thumbs down as his smile turned to an angry disappointed look, Zou's reaction was shocked seeing his thumb was down as he dropped his arms with a *I'm Screwed Look* still staring at Shu still in his position. Zou lipsync "Fuck" then Shu ordered Dai "Now" Zou expression was in fear saying "NO!" then Dai then slammed back as Zou landed heavy on his back as he screamed in pain then Shu got on top and started landing punches across his forehead then got off, Zou was in too much pain to react as Huang started to landing punches on his forehead then stomping and kicking his face then Dai came to him he landed hard hooks to his face, as they picked him off Shu then grabbed the belt and went to Zou, he grabbed his head with the belt next to his face.

Shu said angrily to him "You think your better, do you, think your the man, huh" as Huang and Dai grabbed his arms to restrain him, Shu got in his face "You will never be the man" then slapped him across his face multiple times and Shu backed up a few feet as Zou try to break free but he was too weak. Shu ordered Dai and Huang "Get him up, right there" as he clutch the belt, Dai and Huang got Zou to his feet still restraining him as Shu ran towards him and smack Zou hard with the belt across his forehead. Zou try to get up and his forehead started bleeding and try to crawl away but Shu swooped in landing flurries of punches on his head. Then he picked him up as Dai shouted "Your nothing Zou, you nothing!" then Shu tossed Zou to Dai as he clutch him in a powerbomb position "Your nothing without us!" then he picked him up and slammed him down. "You are nothing without US! You are nothing without US!" then Shu turned Zou's body slapping his face then he picked him up and clutched him in a Pedigree position "Right here! Get him big man! Come on baby! Right here!" Dai shouted as Shu jumped and lifting him up in the air and planted his face onto the floor knocking him out and turned his body, Shu kneeled down as Dai chucked the belt to him and lifted his head again with the belt next to his face "You see this! This is Me! It would never be you! You understand Me! Then he lifted his face to the crowd as he shouted to them "Zou! You understand me! This is me! This Is Evolution! Right here!" as stood with the belt in his hands as one leg was on Zou's chest as he raised his arms in power.

(The crowd started booing and were shocked and Mad waht they've done to him)

As Shu punched Zou'S face one last time, he stood up and dropped the belt on his chest then Shu and the rest of Evolution left as Zou's Uncoscious, bloody body on the floor in the center.

End Of Chapter 7

(A/N: Finally the moment I was waiting for to do and I've done it. If you read this its like Evolution turning against Randy Orton, thats where I got my idea, that can be looked up from YouTube and type in (Evolution turns on Orton) thanks for reading, review and PM me. also I might stop right here ro end it and make a sequence or just keep going so PM to tell me your thoughts.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Answers

As Zou waking up after his beating, he groaned in pain when he got up he looked at his hands seeing blood on them his expression was dead then he looked at the belt then at the crowd. Medics went to aid him as they tries to Zou pushed them off as he got to his feet he started walking off to the exit with his belt and before reaching the exit he ignored everyone as he looked back onto the platform, he then turned and left.

A week later

Shu was in his new throne room that they built for him "The time has come" he said looking out the window. Then Huang came in "So buddy what now" Shu turned to him "I got plans" as he left his throne room and went to the barracks. Shu then saw Tigress meditating "Funny how a week ago everything I've done that none of you are not happy for what I did to him" Shu smirked as Tigress meditation was broken as she stood up and turned to the Owl with a pissed off glare "What, your going to say something about it." Tigress tightened her paw in a ball "You know if you hit me, I can take your title away just like I did to Zou " he smiled, Tigress snarled at him "What you've done was irrational and you betrayed him for no reason!" She yelled to him "You don't understand, but I know that corruption is eating you alive, and I can control any corrupted person at will so think before you act" Shu said as a threat. Tigress narrowed her eyes "Before I act? Think again" Tigress then try to strike him as Shu ordered "Stop" then Tigress stood frozen "Whats going on" She looked at Shu "What have you done" Shu smiled "Corruption is what happened and since your mostly angry, I can order you around like a puppet." Tigress's eyes widened "You can't do this" Shu glared at her "I can and I will" as his tone darkened that made the feline nervous "Tell everyone to come as I schedule a meeting between Me and Zou on the platform, and dont try to interfere or you will have to face the consequences." Tigreess growled at him "If you all want answers then I order you to do so" he said again in a darkened tone making the feline feel that her body is reacting to his orders "I...I...I will" Shu grinned "Good" then he turned and walked away. Tigress felt cold as she sat on the edge of her bed but I cant get involved" She whispered to herself, then she stood and went to tell the others about the meeting.

After all Masters and groups arrived to the meeting Shu and Evolution were on the platform as Shu was ready to talk about the situation.

(The crowd were booing and angry from seeing them their)

Shu didn't care what they think "Calm down, if you want answers then shut your mouths." the crowd didn't listen making Shu really pissed "I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! IM IN CHARGE HERE! YOU DO AS I SAY! YOUR IN MY WORLD AND PUNISHMENT WILL BE UPON YOU!" Shu shouted as all of them were intimidated as they did what he said, Shu calm down "You want answers fine" as he stood looking around "Its been alot of talk destiny latley, I dont believe in destiny, I dont believe life is pre-determined, your destiny is what you make, its the choices that you make, and for every choice theres a consequence." Shu looked Po, Tigress, Shifu, and The Five. "Take Zou for example, Zou made a choice not to be a faliure and a disappointment like his grandfather and his father before him" All of them glared at him on what he said "Zou chose to stand Evolutionn Zou chose stand side by side withe legenday Huang Yu, Zou chose to stand side by side with the most dominant force Dai Yu and Zou chose to follow in the footsteps, of the greatest Master alive today, Me Yuan Shu. And the consequence on that decision, Zou became one of the most successful master in this era today" Shu turned and walked to the center "And then Zou made another decision, all Zou made a choice, that was to win and take the champion title, my title, that title is mine everybody in this platform knows it, everybody in the world knows it, but the only person who doesnt know is Zou."  
>"Its Ironic Zou as you stood out here with your tribute victory and that the confetti falling from the ceiling was like sand in an hour glass, your time was up Zou and you had no idea, your destiny was already chosen for you." then he turned back to the group "And the beating that you took was a consequence that you made, but it was just a warning, it was a taste and now your on a cross path to make the right decision or the wrong decision." Then Shu turned towards the entrance "Zou you can walk down to this platform and you can put the championship title in my hand, you then can lay down on this floor and I can take my rightful place as champion, as for making the right choice Zou, I would let you live one more day above ground and for making the right choice Evolution will walk away from you, we will forget that you exist Zou that is the pass that you will get for making the right choice."<p>

"If you make the wrong decision then I see it personally, personally that you cease to exist period. You see when it comes to be champion Zou, for me there is no chioce it is simple as life and death. Time for you to decide, Time for you you to make the decision, do the right thing, walk to this stage and stand befor your maker." Shu said then glared into the entrance "Time for you to choose your destiny, Zou" he said in a demented voice.

Then everyone was shock as Zou came out from the entrance never saw since a week and started walking towards the platform with no expression on his face, Shu told Dai and Huang to step off the platform, as they did Zou made it to the platform as he was few feet away Shu with his head down. "Now send me an offical so Zou can make the right decision." an offical came to the platform "Zou...hand me that championship belt"a few moments went by "I SAID HAND ME THAT BELT DAMN IT! NOW!" Zou then looked at the belt as he walked closer to Shu, then he extended his arms to let Shu grab it, Shu smiled as he reached out to get the belt from Zou's hands, he couldn't get it off of his hands as Zou tightened his grip as Shu tried again as he looked up at him, Zou then Spat on his. The whole crowd was shocked and cheered as Zou smiled and Shu was pissed and shocked at the same time then he lipsynced "You spit in my face! You spit in my face!" as he rushed towards him Zou smashed the belt across Shu's head. As Dai and Huang stepped in as they figured what happened they try to grab Zou but he ran and jumped the wall and went up the stairs in the crowd. Then he turned looking at Shu as he raised his arm with the belt as he gloat in victory as Shu was yelling his name and sending verbal threats to him. As Zou walked out into the crowd leaving Shu into embarrasment and humiliation. Shu then ordered Huang to get Shifu and his group in his throne room.

1p minutes pass as Shu was still mad about what happened earlier as Huang came in and stood near Shu's throne as Dai was on the other side as Shifu and the rest of the group arrived to the throne room.

Shu glared at Shifu "This is all on you! If all of you never got involved with him he will never be acting like this!" Shifu raised an eyebrow "We've done nothing wrong, you made that decision out of fear and jealousy." Shifu exclaimed "Oh, yeah very fucking original with your wise attitude, at least I can keep others alive as you have others dying or try to kill you!" Shifu got mad as he glared at him "Your actions caused all this!" then Shu got in his face "You see this! He spit in my face! And I'm going to get his ass one way or another! And since this is my world I'm stripping your master title and teachings from you!" then turned to Huang and Dai "I choose you two to be the new Council executives no more Croc and Ox."

Shifu was shocked on what he heard then Tigress stepped in as Shu looked at her "You are going to fight him! Now!" he yelled as Shifu looked at Tigress confused but Tigress had a worried look cause she knows what will happen. She shook her head *no*, that offended Shu as he snapped his fingers "You do it now! Thats and order from your corruptor!" Then Tigress felt cold then her heart started to race "I'm sorry" she whispered to Shifu then her mind went blank as the black aurora came to her then Tigress kicked Shifu sending him 5ft away as Dai and Huang restrain Po and The Five as they were shocked to see Tigress act differently "Tigress! No! Stop!" Po yelled out but she didnt listen "Go! Fight him!" he ordered the feline as got into her stance, Shifu was shocked to see Tigress being controlled by Shu. "Tigress! I am not going to fight you!" Shifu said to her "You were there as a warrior and I was proud to have you as a student and to be your master." Tigress then lowered her guard hearing Shifu's words "I know you weren't a monster, you were just a little girl." Shu was staring at Shifu then at Tigress "As you grew, I knew the only one special was you; that's why I am not fighting you because you are my daughter and I'm proud and love that you are." as Shifu's eyes start to water, then a tear dripped from Tigress's eye then the black aurora started to fade as Shu was shocked that the corruption is being overpowered then Tigress snapped out of it as She looked at Shifu "I'm sorry" then she ran to him and hugged him "I'm sorry" she said to him "Its okay" Shifu said as they hugged tighter.

Shu glared at them "Enough!" as they broke the hug and looked at him "You think its that easy, well try this on for size, I am banning all of you from China and making you all criminals and most wanted on the list!" All of them were stunned "I want all of you out of here and take Zou with you, but before you can, Huang were doing another meeting with him as all of can watch him suffer his consequences, guards take them to their barracks until next week aned get a messanger so I can send Zou an invitation to meet with us on the platform." As the guards cuffed all of them and escorted them back to their barracks. "I'm not going to be a laughing stalk no more and I'm am going to Evolutionized all of China!" As Shu tipped over his throne in anger.  
>"Zou will pay for this! And now the fight begins!"<p>

End of chapter 8

A/N: thanks for reading and review on what you think and more will come. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Breaking up

Its been a few days after Zou spat in Shu's face and still upset even remembering it gets him mad as he was waiting in his throne room to come around.

Then Su Wu came in as a figure came was attending by her side. "Apologies for being late, Shu" as she bowed to his higher power. Shu looked at the figure "Who's this" he asked as Su Wu looked "This is Mui and he is one of my best trained students." Shu raised an eyebrow "I highly doubt that" Mui bowed to him "I am greatly honored to be at service but I can prove I can be good at battle" Su Wu smiled "Try him out first, then we will discuss our meeting" Shu turned to Mui and nodded "Okay, let's see what you got kid."

As they went to the platform Shu snapped his fingers as three boars came out as Mui stood his ground "Begin!" Shu yelled as one of the boars charged as he got closeand try to grab Mui, he then disappeared in thin air. The boar stood in confusion then Mui appeared behind him but then he grabbed Mui but instead it was a hunk of wood then Mui landed on top of him and snapped his neck. Then other figures came behind the other two and stabbed them as they fell to their deaths the figures disappeared and formed into shadows. Shu was impressed "Decoy, Shadow puppets, this looks like a very well trained student." as he smirked and Signal Su Wu to follow him "Okay, Mui go take a rest" as Mui nodded as Shu and Su Wu left. Then Su Wu and Shu arrived in the throne room "I am very estatic that you used Zou to get all this" Shu turned and glared at her as he doesn't like hearing his name "Yes I know" then at the doorway Mui sneaked by and started to listen on them "I used Zou for my own perspectives, now he took my title and now, I put his friends in jail and stripped Shifu's master title away" Su Wu grinned "I suppose you'll do better with Su because I adopted her and now I dont see anything wrong with her, cause between us is history." Su Wu smiled "Don't worry she will be in care" Shu chuckled "Now I have a meeting with Zou again and he will suffer the consequences." as they finished talking Mui sneaked out with no suspicion as Su Wu and Shu walked back to the platform seeing Mui waiting "Okay lets go" as both of them bowed to Shu "Lets hope your a loyal student than mine" Shu said as Su Wu and Mui turned and left.

A day went by another meeting came upon the public as Shu and Evolution stood in the center waiting for Zou to come

Shu looked at the crowd as he looked pissed "Let me clarify some things, You see who is standing on this olatform right now! This is Evolution! You know why this unit exist! huh? You want to know why this unit exist! Because I made it so, My thought! My heart! My sweat! My blood made this what it is today. You dont believe it, ask him, ask Huang better yet, better yet dont ask him, read the book he'll tell where I stand, When I started this, he had forgotten everything he knew about being the Nature Boy, I dropped down before you Huang right, I picked you up and I brought you back to the top, I brought you back to be the Nature Boy." Shu turned "And Dai, look at him raw power, raw ability, destructive force but when I met you no direction, no guidance, I gave you that, I gave you guidance, I gave you direction and I made you the animal I see standing here today."

Then he stood and looked at the crowd "And Zou, Zou you were to be my picked project, you were the guy I was gonna mold, the guy I was going to hook, I took you from nowhere Zou! I took you from the village! No one gave a crap on whether you lived or died! Until I saw you, and I saw what no one else saw, I honed you, I crafted you, I chose you to be the guy to take my place when I was done, but I'm not done yet Zou, I chose you, I stood by you through all the injuries and all the crap and how do you repay me! How do you repay me Zou!" he wiped his wing on his face "You spit in my face"

"Thats how you repay me Zou! You spit in my face! Something nobody has ever done before! And nobody will ever do again! Now Zou, I taught you alot of things, and I made you and I will break you. Zou, I brought you into this world! And I will take you out of this world! So remember everything I taught you, but remember right now to ba a man, don't hide in the back, don't coward with your tail between your legs, You chose this path! You chose this destiny! So come to this platform now and face the consequences of your actions and do it like a man Zou!"

A few moments went by as ducks came out with 3 covered stands and placed them on the right in a line as Shu was confused and then Zou came out with the belt on his shoulder when they saw him which upset Shu.

"First of all don't you dare call me Zou, call me champ, and before I come down there and face my consequences lets talk about something, you were right, you gave me an oppertunity to make a name for myself, you chose me, you hand pick me to represent the future of Evolution and Shu. I thank you for that." then he started to pace back a few steps "Don't think you got nothing out of the bargain, don't you think you got nothing out of this group called Evolution." then he pulled the covering off the stand revealing a painting of all four members "There we are like a proud family, standing proud, standing tall of Evolution with you standing front and center and thats the thing Shu, you always stood front and center, Evolution wasn't about us, Evolution wasn't about Past, Present, Future, Evolution was about us protecting you. And once Huang and Dai figured that out for themselves, Maybe just maybe they will detached their lips from your ass."

Huang then try to rush to Zou but Shu grabbed him and holded him back "Oh come on Huang, Huang come on, I'm standing right...Hey it will happen sooner or later."

"Zou, your right Evolution is about me, Evolution is about me, Because I Made It! You Understand That! Me! I Made It, Because Its About Me! Because Its Mine! It Is Mine! And you want talk about protection? Huh? You want to talk about protection? The only reason that your standing on that stage, in this business carrying that 20lb of gold you got on your shoulder, its because of the guys in this platform."

Zou then backed up and stepped towards the second stand "Is that right!", "That is right!", "Is that right!", "That is right!" then Zou stood next to the second stand "Well lets go to exibit B shall we" then he pulled off the covering as it revealed a split painting of him in victory over Po and Tigress. "Well what do we got here, its me the dragon warrior and hardcore feline last two weeks of competition, and no one else around, You, Dai and Huang, no one in site, I did it by myself Shu, I did something you could never do, I beat both of them and I became the World Heavyweight Champion!" Shu glared at him out of jealousy "The fact is Shu, The fact is, that I'm a very good student, as a matter of fact I'm an excellent student, you taught me alot, but the most important thing you taught me Shu, was to never let anyone know what I'm thinking, never to let them know when I'm coming and last week you thought was going to walk down there with my head down, frowning looking all glum, and think I was going give the World title."

Zou then walked to the last stand "Well I did something I wanted to do for a long time." Then he pulls off the covering of him spitting on Shu's face "I made my own decision! And I spit In Your Face!" Shu got mad fromseeing that painting. "Take a good look, what a loogie" he chuckled "Now Shu, you want to fight me, you want a piece of me, well if its a fight you want, you got it, but Shu I can't wait any longer, I'm not waiting any longer, I'm going to kick your ass right here right now."

Zou then started taking off his vest and paced towards the platform but stopped, then backed up "But you know what, you do got a few friends out here, you did bring a couple buddies to the platform so you know what I'm going to bring a friend of my own, I think I'm going to bring a friend of my own to the platform and kick your Ass!" then he reached behind the painting and pulled out a sledgehammer.

Shu was shocked to see him with that as Zou walked towards the platform then they start to scatter as Zou ran towards Shu then he got close to him, he then try to hit Shu but he moved in time to dodge it in time as Zou then chase him out and rest of Evolution out the building. Then Zou went to the platform with to the platform with his belt in one and raising the other with the hammer in victory. Then he went towards the Entrance and left.  
>Shu then returned to his throne room "That's it I've had it! Being embarrassed! I'm going to fight him! But not yet, I have to hit him where it hurts and I got plans for him."<p>

Zou was in the mountains further away from conflict as he was training and after he was done, he got the belt and by looking at it holds bad memories.

"Everything happen because of this" he said with regret "Is it worth it" then he felt like someone is watching him, as he turned "Who's there!" as he looked around he took the hammer and placed it near a little pond as look at his reflection he chuckled then as he turned and Su appeared in front of him and spooked him as he jumped "Don't do that." Su smiled at him "Sorry, I came to tell you something" Zou looked at her "About what?" as he looked at his belt then at her "I heard Shifu, Po and The Five are locked up and held prison from Shu." she said with a worried tone "I figured he would put them there." Zou said with no expression as Su glared at him "Zou please don't act like this, just give Shu what he wants and I'm sure he will free them and leave us alone and forget we even exist." Zou clutched his belt tighter to him "No, I can't do that, if I do that, if he gets it, it doesn't mean he can strip Master title's but also overthrowing everything else that has a title in their name and kill them with no reason." Su got upset with his tone "Your, so thick-headed, if you can't do that can you help me to break them out." Zou thought about it not looking at her, then he crossed his mind shaking his head "I can't, its too risky" Su growled "I'm so sick and tired of your stupidity its not Shu its You!" Zou glared at her "What are you saying, that its me, No! Its Him!" Zou was getting mad "And is your anger that decides you!" Su yelled out "Maybe I can't be with you no more." as she put her head down, Zou realized it and he accepted her judgement "Yes, your right, its your choice but I fight for whats right, but now, its your choice, and I agree what you choose." he said soft tone then Su turned "I'm sorry" then walked away leaving the panda broken.

As Zou saw her leave he clutched his fist "Shu, your not going to live when I'm done with you." he said to himself then a voice came to him *You dont need her, You need yourself and nobody else* Zou shook his head as the voice disappeared "I'm not going back what I was, not agian" he said "Well the fight has just begun." Zou then sat near the pond with the belt in his lap and looked out onto the horizon *Not for you* as the voice echoed in his head as Zou passed out into darkness.

End of chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reading and review 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Attempt

2 weeks went by as The Five, Shifu and Po were planning to escape the prison when they are in the courtyard.

They tried to look casual and not be suspicious, Mantis looked at all of them "Well I joined a song" All of them looked at him weird "Well I figured we will have back-up and since were still here, we have allies." As all of them shooked their heads at Mantis "Mantis your an idiot." Tigress said as Shifu thought "Okay, we will leave tonight." as Po looked at him with a disappointed expression "Um, can we escape another day cause today is beanbun day so I don't think 8 can make it." as he complained everyone glared at him "Okay I'll go, I got a plan, here's what we'll do." as they huddled together to hear his plan.

Then night time broke out

As the guards were on duty they started to hear moaning sounds as they investigated that the noises were coming from The Fives cell as they looked in, they see Tigress and Po making as Tigress was purring from the pleasure. The guards went in to break them up but then Monkey and Viper jumped down from behind and hit them in the back of the neck and stunned them. Shifu came out of the corner "Po was that really necessary to kiss Tigress" as he glared at the panda "I was being realistic and it worked." as Tigress blushed, Shifu and The Five bought it.

As all of them barged out, guards came bursting from every direction as the group got into their stances, Tigress strucked first as she jumped in the air doging every spear that is being thrown at her, as she spinned kicked 3 guards, then grabbed one of them towards the others, then a shot 3 arrows as Tigress dodge one, deflected the second one and caught the last one as it was 3 inches away from her face, she tossed it back as it landed in the guards arm. Viper took out 3 guards by constricting one of them and using his movements to fight the others then knocked him out and lunged at the two, wrapped herself around the two and smashed their heads together, Monkey leaped at 2 other guards doing a flying kick and fist combo, Crane deflected the arrows back at the guards, Mantis stunned them as they fell on the floor, Po and Shifu took out a 12 of guards from launching themselves at them as 2 snuck up behind them, Tigress jumped and did a split kick. "Nice work Tigress." Po said as he pointed at the exit "Over there!" As all of them ran to the exit but a dozen armored boars blocked their path, then all rushed in at the same time as the wall of boars emploded breaking the prison doors as more guards from behind shot arrows but most of them were deflected by Crane.

As they got out of the prison they looked around as a whole barrage of boars surrounded them as they were outnumbered Po thought quick "Tigress toss me up." then the feline swooped under him and tossed him up in the air as Po flipped then slammed onto the ground creating a sudden burst of force creating a shockwave pushing all the guards out of its path. Po got up "Freedom at last! Okay lets go over there." As all followed his lead, when they turned a corner all of them stopped from seeing Shu and Evolution with an army of gorrila's, croc's and elite lynx's. Shu looked at them "Oh, leaving so soon." he chuckled as they glared at him "How did you know" Po said clutching his paw into a ball "Well if you must know, you self-reliant bastards of slime, I'll say that one of your fellow people or gang members just spoke to me and told me everything in exchange for freedom." Shu grinned "Who told you." Monkey said as Shu glared "I'm not telling you because I'd executed him on the spot after he told me." Tigress stepped in to confront him "It doesn't matter who it was, one thing is that you cannot stop us and we will fight you then so be it." Tigress snarled at him "You should re-consider until something terrible will happen." then they stood in confusion "Why not" Shifu said as Shu snapped his fingers as Dai and Huang dragged Master Ox and Croc while holding knives to their throats "I will kill them on the spot!" as the group stood in shock to see two great masters on their knee's as Shu pointed at the prison "Go back now or do I have to cause bloodshed and blame you for this."

All of them surrendered as the Gorrilla's cuffed and chained them as Shu's grin turned to a psychotic expression "And I said for every choices you make theres a consequnce." as Shu turned to Dai and Huang a gave a signal "Now!" then the knives carved through their flesh as blood gushed out onto the floor then slamming their faces into the ground "NO!" Shifu yelled as all of them stood in horror on Shu's actions "Don't worry You'll join them soon enough in the craphole when I get my title back and become the greatest leader or choose to kill you myself for fun." Shu smiled evilishly and turned and walked away as the others were sent back to their cells.

A day later after the attempt failed

On the cliff side of the mountains Zou was looking down at the prison as he knew they were in there. At the same time Mui was watching Zou withou being noticed. A few moments went by as Zou clutch his belt and left. As Mui followed him still unoticed.

In the courtyard, The Five, Po and Shifu were still shooked from the grusome scene from the day before as a member from the gang that Mantis had joined went to him "Mantis, we got a problem and all of you are apart of it." !antis looked at him "Ah great it gets worse, whats the situation." he asked as his fellow member try to catch his breath. "I found out the rat who told everything was part of another gang, and since his death that Shu spread and told it was us with you guys in it, broke out a war between us and them." Mantis was shocked to hear a prison war has broke out and dragged his friends in it, as he turned all of them glared at him with anger as Mantis stood and said "OOOPS! My bad!"

End of chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading and review 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The set up

In the throne room Shu is preparing for his fight with Zou.

Mui entered the throne room and walked up behind Shu "You summoned me" he asked, Shu turned to him "I wanted to give you an offer" as he gazed into the eyes of Mui's soul "What kind of offer your asking for" he said cautiously. Shu grinned "There is one thing that I want you to do and I want you to get rid of Zou's girlfriend Su. I don't care how you do it, but I do not Su to no lnoger exist." he said in a demented voice "Why does she need to be killed." Mui asked "Su Wu wants her dead because she said she is nothing but a faliure." Mui nodded "If you do this I will reward you very well." then Shu snapped his fingers as Dai brought a treasure chest "Okay, I will do what you ask" then Mui bowed and turned then left.

Su Wu was outside as Mui went to her "I need to tell you something, its important." Su Wu turned to him to see what he wants "Okay, you may speak" she said "Shu ordered me to kill Su and it was your request to Shu." Su Wu grinned "I did, cause everything she has done was mostly embarrassment towards my reputation, like Shu said, for every choice there's a consequence." Mui nodded "I will do this as you wish" then he left.

An hour later Mui entered an abandoned building then he started to conduct a bomb from firework powder then packaged it and tied a fuse around it and placed it under a tile then placed a wire near the doorstep after it was set up, he left. Then Mui went to Su Wu's home and entered Su's room as it was filled with posters of The Five and The Dragon Warrior then Mui placed a note near Su's bed then left.

A few hours later Su came home with Su Wu

As she walked into her room she noticed a note on her bed as it said that it was from Zou, she picked it up and opened it as she read it her eyes widened and she became thrilled as she went to tell her mom about it "Mom! Mom!" she said with an energenic expression as Su Wu turned to her "What is it" as Su tried to catch her breath from the excitement she was in "I read this note and it came from Zou, he finally came to his senses and decided to turn in his title over to Shu for the freedom of Shifu, The Five and The Dragon Warrior, can you believe it." she said while jumping in the air with her eyes sparkling "Yeah, I'm so happy" Su Wu said trying to act thrilled from seeing her duaghter excited from this "And he wants to meet me somewhere so he can discuss the details with him, I got to go, love you mom." Su hugged her then left as Su Wu grinned.

A few minutes went by as Su read where to meet Zou then she saw the building as she smiled and went inside then a few moments the building exploded into a blazing inferno as smoke filled the air and pieces went sky rocketing. As few hours went by as news were sent throughout the city that Su was pronounced dead.

In the mountains Zou heard of the news as he had mixed emotions *Why has this happened* he thought looking at his reflection in the pond then he turned and went back into the city. As he was walking down the street he heared two boars from Shu's forces talking about Su's death "Man, I am so lucky I'm not her either way she wasn't worth living." as the boar said to the other "Yeah, good for us." as both chuckled Zou was still filled with anger and greif as he went to them and beat them up in a bloodbath *Su I'm sorry that I wasn't there. If Shu is involved he will pay and suffer!* he thought and walked away.

In the throne room Shu was looking out his window smiling as Su Wu entered "Mui done really well hasn't he." as she grinned "Yes, and now, Zou is left and nothing will stop me from taking whats rightfully mine and whoever opposes me will fall." Shu smiled *Nothing will stop me* he thought. "I rewarded him greatly for his task, I am impressed Mui did this for me, Its Ironic how fast people will suffer when I'm through with their protectors Zou and those parasites." then he turned back at the window looking at the prison.

In the prison Po and Tigress snuck around for their own personal time

Po and Tigress snuck around as they began to make out then a few moments went by as they start to hear slight footsteps coming there way. Po broke the kiss "Hey we aren't interested" as he turned and saw not a member of a gang but it was Mui holding crossbow pointing at both of them "You told me nothing, and if you are wise you do exactly as I say or..." then Tigress interrupted him as she glared "Or What!" then Mui tightened the grip "I suggest not, as I said you'll do exactly as I say! Or I will kill you two on the spot!" Po and Tigess had no choice but what Mui says.

End of chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Breaking Out

Mui was holding Po and Tigress hostage and doing what he orders.

"What do you want" Po asked "Don't ask questions! I'll tell you what to do!" Mui tightening the trigger of the crossbow. "Do one thing, gather your buddies and dont't pull anything stupid, cause I'll be watching you." Po and Tigress nodded and went to gather The Five and Shifu.

"Po we must split up to find them quicker." Tigress suggested "But we can't split, I can't do this alone, what if we get caught by telling the others, there will be an assassin waiting for them." Po said in a worried tonen Tigress smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips "Don't worry, we don't, I trust you." Po eyes widened from hearing that from her as he nodded "Okay lets do this." Po said as both split.

Po went to the excercise yard as he saw Monkey doing pull-ups. He ran to him "Hey, Monkey! I need..." he trips on a rock and fell face first. Monkey jumped down as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Po's rediculousness. "Po you alright" as he helped Po to his feet. "Yeah I'm alright" he said while dusting off his shoulders "What's the matter" Monkey asked "Uh, I just need to find the others." Monkey raised an eyebrow "For what" Po hesitated then thought of something quick "Were going to smuggle in uuuggghh, noodles cause I'm sick of eating the same thing everyday." Monkey thought then nodded. As Monkey and Po left to go find the othersn Tigress was looking for Viper. Then she found Viper in the medical facility as she was looking at medical scrolls "Psst, Viper." Viper turned to see it was Tigress as she slithered to her "Hey, what's up" Tigress leaned to her "I need help to find the others." Viper looked at her in a confused expression "Is there a reason" Tigress thought of something quick "Me and Po are trying smuggle in...tofu." Viper looked at Tigress with a more confusing expression "And noodles for Po." Viper nodded then followed her.

In the throne room Shu was waiting for Huang to arrive. After a few minutes Huang came in "Nature Boy, What took you so long" Shu said with a smile with opened arms. Huang went to and hugged "No one called me that in years, My Best Friend, you summoned me." he smiled at Shu "Yes, did you send Zou a message to come face to face with me." as he looked at Huang "Yes, just like you said." Shu nodded as he looked out the window "Okay, I'll get the title and beat Zou and kill his friends, like Mui did to Su and that must've shooken him up, so he will be distracted." Huang nodded as Shu turned to him "You know what, I should put you as executive manager to put on matches." Huang bowed in respect "I'm honored." Shu bowed to him as well "You are my best friend, the legendary man, the man who invented being the man, the one and only 'The Nature Boy' Huang Fu." he said in a proud tone "Mui did me well, and now all of my power will be complete, with you and Dai by my side and my top apprentice, I will become the greatest being alive." Huang clapped his hands "Your right, for now on, you will be 'The Game! The Cerebral Assassin!' Juan Shu! WOO!" Shu nodded in agreement for his nickname " 'The Game' Yes and for Shifu, his lackeys and that fat slob, and Zou, it will be Game Over." Shu turned to the window "Huang, get the match ready, I'll be waiting for him." Huang nodded and bowed to him "Will do" then he turned and left. Shu grinned as he went to his wardrobe and got set and left the throne room to the platform.

In the prison Po and Tigress were still looking for the others as both of them met up with Monkey and Viper.

"Po you found Crane yet" Po shook his head "No, have any ideas" Tigress thought "I know where he is." As all of them followed Tigress. After few minutes Tigress led the group to the prison library "I never thought they've might have a library." Mui arrived behind them "So, you are only 2 short and 1 master." as the group turned to him "Who's that" Monkey and Viper pointed out "We don't know but he does have a crossbow armed at us." Po said "Yeah, your all chained and cuffed so, I wouldn't do nothing irrational." as he pointed the crossbow at them, all of them nodded and did what he said. "Ironic, he did and say the same thing to us." Po said as the three glared at him. "Enough, go find the others." Tigress started leading the others as they saw Crane looking at scrolls, Crane looked up and saw his team being led by a shadowed figure *Oh boy this can't be good* he thought as Tigress went to him "Yeah yeah, I will follow you guys." then he went to the group leaving the feline speechless "And if you want to know, you guys are being led against your will so I figured I'm involved." Tigress nodded and went to go find Mantis.

As all of them were out in the courtyard they noticed a large group being gathered "Looks like Mantis is in that crowd." Crane said "You better get him and I will be watching you guys." Mui then disappeared in a flash. "I guess we have no choice." Viper said "Okay, we all go together and Po if you try to make an excuse well don't cause your in this as well." as the feline looked at the panda who nodded. As they got close the gang members started to glare at them "What you guys want." one of the members said "Let them through!" as they heard it all the members stood out the way to let the group through. As they went to the center they saw Mantis "Hey guys hows it going." as they glared at him "We need you to come with us." Mantis looked confused "Are you trying to smuggle in something" he asked "Yes, um we are." Po said "I'M IN!" Mantis said as the group looked at him from agreeing so quickly. "Okay guys, I'll be gone for a while." as a member stepped in "What about the guards" Mantis thought "What that group over there, the one's who are looking at us like they're planning to kill us." Po pointed out "Thats our rival, a riot will do." then Mantis threw a rock as the other members turned their attention to them as they started to charge as The Five, Po and the gang started charging as well as a few moments passed a big collision has struck and a riot has started.

Then guards started to rush in trying to break the riot but most of them were being destroyed by the riot as The Five and Po fought through most of it then snuck pass it. "Okay, what about Shifu!" Po yelled out "Shhh, keep your voice down, maybe he is in a special holding cell." as they snuck through the guards that were guarding Shifu's cell, as they need another distraction to the guards to get to Shifu. "Guards! Guards! Riot!" as all of them left but some stayed behind. "Got any ideas" Po suggested as all of them thought "I got it" Mantis said as he went to the guards "Hey Down Here!" as the guards looked down as the Five snuck towards them and knocked them out. Po looked confused "Whats wrong Po." Tigress asked "Are you having a feeling that someone is here, someone strong." then Tigress realized it "Yeah." then they heard footsteps coming through the pathway as they grabbed the unconscious guards and dragged them into th shadows as they waited. Then Dai came walking down the pathway as The Five stood still and were shock to see him. Dai looked around "So a riot" he chuckled "Well time for some fun and I will make Zou lose." then he ran out the prison. "That was close." Po sighed then they went inside Shifu's cell "Master are you okay." Tigress said as Shifu turned to them "Yes, I'm alright, what you all doing here." as he looked at his students. "Well explain later come with us." Po said as Shifu nodded and went with them.

In the Council's arena Shu was waiting for Zou to arrive for their face off. Shu signal to Huang "I want you to stand off and let me handle this." Huang nodded "Yes Shu" then he stepped off and left to the barracks as an offical came to the center. Then a few minutes later Zou came out with his belt on his shoulder as he glared at Shu and started walking towards the platform then he entered onto the platform and waited to his corner.  
>As the offical went for the opening Shu interrupted him "Just ring the damn gong!" then the offical followed his orders.<p>

The Gong Goes Off

As Zou waited for Shu to attack, Dai came to interfere but Zou saw it coming, as his back was turned, Shu went off the platform and went to grab a chair and then he rushed in and whacked it on his back but Zou felt little effect as he turned around and elbowed Shu's face as blood gushed out his eyebrow while falling on the floor feeling tremendous impact and pain then Zou stomped on his right leg, Shu clutched his right leg while screaming in pain, then Dai stepped in and clipped Zou's right leg as he fell on one knee. Dai rushed at him but Zou countered by doing a belly-to-belly suplex on Dai, launching him off the platform. Shu tried to get up but Zou bounced up quick on both feet then he lifted Shu off the ground then released the grip as Shu fell in a Jacknife Powerbomb position, bouncing him off the ground. Zou looked around staring into the crowd as they cheered and chanting his name.

Po and Tigress went to Mui as he stood pointing the crossbow at them "Okay, we did what you say." Po said Mui was grinning (Under the mask) "Okay, now, all of you will be escaping while everyone will be distracted." Tigress looked at Mui "When does this happen"  
>Then an explosion occurs in the east wing of the prison as a fire broke out.<br>"NOW!" Mui yelled as he signaled The group to follow as they escaped the prison.

During the outbreak, Shu and Zou are still fighting as Shu was pummeling Zou's face with right hands but then the offical stopped the match as Shu turned with a confused and enraged look "WHY YOU STOPPED!" as Huang came in "Shu! Come, there's an explosion in the prison!" Shu looked at him "I don't care! I just want my title!" Huang pulled on Shu's arm "There was an escape!" Shu looked back as he clenched his hands "Damn! Lets Go! Now!" as Shu and the rest of Evolution followed as Zou got up as he grinned *Maybe next time* then he grabbed his belt and walked out.

An hour later Shu arrived in the prison

Shu looked around and found out that The Five, Shifu, and The Dragon Warrior were gone "Dai!" then Dai came to him "Yes Shu" as he looked at the angered owl "Send a search party out to find them, I have a feeling there was a set-up, Huang were going back to the throne room, Dai go and help the search party." Dai bowed as Shu and Huang left. Shu arrived to the throne room as he saw a message on the wall that stated 'You chose your path and I chose mine' as it was signed by Mui. Shu noticed that Mui wasn't loyal "So you chose your destiny like Zou and the rest! There's a consequence! No one will come out alive!" as Shu flipped his throne while screaming in anger *No one will ever screw me like this again! Never Again! All Will Pay!* he thought as he left the throne room.

End of chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Memories Are Not Forgotten Pt.1

3 weeks has passed after the outbreak as Shu was training to ease off his mind.

*This will not be taken lightly* he thought as started to lift 5 cinderblocks with his shoulders. Huang came "Sorry for bothering sire" Shu turned as he put the blocks down "No trouble at all, so what you need girls, money, booze." Huang grinned "What am I saying, you have all of that." both chuckled. "Man, its been so long I never competed." Huang said while looking down at the floor as his expression saddened, Shu walked to him putting his wings on Huang's shoulders. "You still got it, a 16x Champion, we both remember how and why I started this."

Flashback 13 years ago

Shu walked around *I'm competing with no challenges* he thought as he saw an old ram *That must be the legend* then he walked towards the ram "Hey, how's everything, my friend." then the ram looked up "Oh, Shu." the ram looked at him "Huang, your nervous, this is your last match with that title, 16 times." Huang looked at his belt "Not at all, but don't worry about me, your time will come again, as an 8x Champion." Huang smiled as both gave a quick hug "My best friend will be the next greatest master of generations to come as a wrstler under your prestige skills." Shu nodded of agreement "Go get them, Nature Boy." Huang smiled and left. Shu watched his icon left to the arena *One day* then he left to the barracks.

Huang entered the aren as he waited to his corner looking at a Boar in the other *The legendary Peng De*, as he then stared into the barracks seeing Shu watching them, he then saw a red panda and a aged tortouise *Shifu and Oogway... I guessed all masters and students came to this event... I'm surprised they showed up but as long the fans are here...nothing will distract me* he grinned then looked back at Shu as he saw a young panda sitting next to him. Huang smiled *He will established greatness* as he focused back onto the match.

The offical stood in the center "Ladies and Gentleman, please let me introduce you tonight are the heavyweights as this is our main event for The World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first onto my right he is the legendary, 'The Prodigy' Pang De! Now onto my left he is the reigning, defending, Heavyweight Champion of the World; he is the 'The Nature Boy' Huang Fu." the crowd cheers for the two legends "Alright competitors, this match will be a special stipulation as now it will be a hardcore fight, get into your stances! (Gong goes off) Fight!"

As the Boar waited for the first strike, Huang got out the ring as hardcore rules goes, no count outs, and no DQ, then he went towards the ramp trying to get the boar tried to tackle him, Huang then backed kick him on the ribs. Pang De felt pain on the stomach *If I dont win, my career will end* Huang thought, while the boar was distracted by pain (Huang was noticed as the dirtiest player in the game throughout his career) as he grabbed a chair and bashed it across the boar's head, blood came across his forehead (The crowd cheers from the violence) then Huang did 5 chops across the chest making Peng feel agonizing pain as he clutched his chest when the crowd 'WOO!' everytime he lands one. "WOO!" Huang shouted out as the crowd did it in return. The boar landed couple hooks onto Huang's mid-section then headbutted him, knocking the ram off his feet, then started stomping on his legs. Then he grabbed the same chair and smashed it on the damaged leg, Huang clutched his leg yelling in pain then he noticed the chair swung accross his head making his vision blurred and feeling the blood trickled down his forehead. The Boar grabbed Huang's head trying to lift him but in a split second, Huang low-blow him causing the boar to fall on both knee's, Huang got up and went back to the arena and looked under and saw something that caught his eye, he then reached out and started wrapping it, as he finished, raising an arm and revealing the object was a 2X4 wrapped with barbed-wire around the top (The knew whats coming) as he went behind the boar waited for the moment to strike, the boar stood and turned as not noticing Huang and then last thing he saw was barbed -wire smashing his face.

Blood oozed out on the eyelid while the boar screamed in pain, then swung again accross the mid-section as the wire stucked to the fur and skin; Huang looked around one last time "WOO!" he yelled out as the crowd did in return again. *My legacy will live on* as he tossed away the 2X4 and went ahead towards the stage to a wooden table and threw off some stuff. Then he placed it on the center and went to drag the boar by the head as they stopped at the edge of the table, Huang tried to slam the boar through the table but the boar low-blowed him then he reached out in a crate and grabbed a kento stick (Or bamboo stick) and smacked him on the forehead as Huang stumbbled back and fell on the table, then the boar grabbed the used chair and smashed :uang's skull between metal and wooden surface, while Huang was dazed the boar rushed on top ot the table clutching Huang in a powerbomb position, then he lifted him only half way and landed a piledriver snapping his head back from crushing impact through the table knocking him out the ram out as he pinned Huang on the floor. "1...2...3!" as the gong rang signalling the match was over as Peng De stood in victorious while Huang laid on the floor as his visioned blurred in and out, only seeing the offical walking away with his belt. Huang's vision was fading in slowly as he reached out for the belt but couldn't get it as all his energy left his arm and just watch his only chance go away.

Shu stood by with young Zou as he looked at Huang as he knew that this was hisbfinal moment to shine and stay in competing. "Zou come with me but stay in the back, I'll be helping him to us." as he pointed on where to go as the panda nodded "Ok, I'll do what you say." Shu smiled on how loyal he is as both left their barracks. As they arrived near the entrance, Zou stood by as Shu went ahead, when he stepped out he saw the crushed ram laying on the floor in dispair. He then kneeled down and grabbed Huang's hand and shoulder as he pulled him up "I got you, don't worry, I will bring you back to the top, Nature Boy." he said to him as wrapped his arm around his neck helping him stand and walked away as Huang looked back feeling shamed.

As they arrived in the back Huang let go as he stood feeling a combination of anguished, dispair and rage as Shu and Zou stood back couple inches away "I know what you are feeling right now." Shu said trying to get Huang to calm down "I've done this for 26 years!" as he kicked the wall breaking it into 4 whole peices "My Heart Broken! My Sprirt Broken!...My Career Broken." as his head fell down looking at the floor then he noticed Zou as he walk to him and knelt down on one knee "Hey, You know I'm the best." he said in a soft tone smiling at him "Yes, that is true." Zou said smiling at him "One day, you'll br great you know that right." as he placed his hoof on the young generation's shoulder.

"Now who am I" as his spirits lifted as Zou smiled and started imitating him "The Stylin, Profilin..." as both are finishing his famous motto "Limousine Riding, Jet Flying...", "Kiss-Stealing, Wheelin'n'Dealin" Huang then finished it "Son Of A Gun!" as both stood and said "WOOOO!" then both did his famous strut walk. Huang patted on Zou's head "Maybe take a break from all this, and lets all of us go home." Shu offered as both of them nodded "You can train him, teach him all you know." Shu whispered to Huang "I will don't you worry." as the three walked out and left without a trace.

3 years has past

Huang watched as the young panda was pushing his limits as he threw combo's at iron wood trees wrapped with 4 steel plates and metal stubbed and barbed wire. Then after 5 minutes passed he then sprinted 10 miles font and back 5 times (The 1,000 steps is 1 mile so he sprints 10 times longer) as 2 1/2 hours passed, Zou completed 5 laps in a short burst of time and how much heart he has to do it. Zou fell on one knee with his mouth dry and sweat dripped and matted his fur breathing heavily. Huang clapped his hands as he went to get him a gourd of water and handed it to Zou "Well done, okay 10 minutes then well start training together, cause both of us are the man." Zou nodded.

After 10 minutes for a breather Zou went inside a palace that Huang owns for his legacy of acheivements. Zou looked around as he never looked what was inside the legend's palace as mostly he trained outside. "WOW" he said being intrigued on what he see's, posters and paintings of Huang's highlights and championship reigns as a golden statue of him stood in the center of it all, and a arena that is placed in front of it. Zou's eyes widened as he saw Huang waiting for him "Okay, for the first 6 years, I will teach you all the mastery of free-style wrestling besides You'll be the greatest Master and Wrestler of all time. As for the last 4 years I will teach, grapple locks, submission locks, Your Heart, Charisma, and for the last whole year is my favorite, the last lesson is pain management physicallity and mentally and combination of Hardcore and Extreme weapon style and you will know the meaning on how to be a great successor." As Zou felt nervous "Are you ready to be the next generation of Masters!" Huang pointed at him "Yes I Am!" Zou replied with no fear impressing his idol " Your Nickname Will Now Be 'The Legend Killer' Now! Get To This Arena! And Face ME!" Then Zou cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face chuckling a bit as he jumped down and ran to the arena.

End of chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Memories Are Not Forgotten Pt.2

Two years of training has passed as Zou mastered all that Huang could teach him.

"You Know, You can tap out right now." Huang said grinning at Zou as he is in the figure-4-leglock tightening the grip on his legs. "Arrgh!" Zou screamed as the pain was too agonizing "No!" he yelled out as Huang tightened the grip "No! What! I said give up!" then Zou expression changed as the pain from his legs vanished from his mind and body as his rage filled him up. Zou turned his body around, Huang body flipped as the figure-4-lock was reversed backwards as Huang felt the pain on him. "Okay, You win!" Huang yelled out, Zou pulled off and help lift up the ram "You learned fast, how your paws." Zou looked at his paws as they were covered with blood and small skin slaps as he remembered earlier that he had been training by punching the steel plated ironwood trees. Zou nodded "Feeling less now, but 75% of not feeling it and 25% feeling it, I'm fine." Both started hearing someone clapping and saw Shu walking in seeing he is impressed "I'm very proud that you are the greatest student I've ever needed, learned many skills, 5,000 scrolls read and the ability not to feel physical pain on your paws."  
>Shu walked closer to Zou with a smirk on his face "But this is just the begining, Zou follow me were going to get your next trainer." Zou nodded and bowed to Huang "Huang make sure that no one is near this area." Huang nodded "I'll do what you ask." Shu looked back at Zou, he signal to follow him.<p>

Somewhere around the eastern part of Gongmen City, Shu arrived in a fight club where the best fighters go to get paid and fight and for rookies as well. "Here is the challenge, you smell that, thats the smell of death and success, stay here." as Shu was about to walk in he stopped in his tracks as an evil smile came upon his face not letting Zou see it as he turned with a normal expression "You know since your 16 and almost a man, maybe you can go somewhere for the time being, here where I want you to go." as he leaned in Zou's ear and whispered to him "Boa Gu Orphanage" then he put his wing on his shoulder smiling at him "You can do this, I know that you can." he said in a proud tone. Zou smiled back "I will" then he bowed and rushed off. Shu watch him run off an the evil smile came back *You'll know what real pain will feel like physically...and mentally* he chuckled and went inside the building.

While Zou was running off to his destination he stopped in his tracks *Wait where is Boa Gu Orphanage* as he was thinking he looked back a crate appeared behind him that has his name on it. *Who brought this here, I didn't even notice it* he opened it and found a set of new clothing and a ninja hood that cover his mouth. Zou was intrigued by his new clothing as observed and seeing a dark blue vest with sleeves with a black dragon insignia accross the right chest and dark blue silk pants and a pair of dark blue boots. Zou smiled as a note was placed on the crate as he read *Hope you love it, to you from us your foster parents Mom and Dad* he got up holding the crate in his hands and went to a private place to change.

5 minutes passed as Zou stepped out with a new attire only revealing his eyes. Feeling like a better person he reached in his pocket and pulled out a mini-map to where the location is. He took a deep breath and went forth without looking back. At the point of mid-day, Zou arrived at the Boa Gu Orphanage, he examined the area *Looks abandoned, seems like no one has been here for years, why would he send me here* he went inside and looked around each hallway and rooms *I don't know what I'm supposed to do here* then stumbled upon a room he didn't look into.

1 hour before at the fight club, Shu was looking for Zou's next trainer.

No one bothered him as all of them knew who he was and who he was looking for. As the owl looked upon the horizon, he finally saw a hooded figure, he walked up to him seeing the figure sat in a private table "May I sit" Shu asked generiously "Who's asking" the figure responded disrespectfully "Watch who your talking to." the hooded figure looked up seeing Shu as he took off his hood revealing a grizzly "Hey, what are you doing here" Shu sat on the other side "I got a proposition for you." Shu gestured "What you want" Shu gazed a 1000 yard stare "Dai, I need you to train my successor but I need to do a...Breakdown." as his voice hollowed on that word, Dai grinned and nodded "Breakdown...I got it" both grinned and chuckled as Shu pulled out a crate "Deliver this to him and he maybe 1 mile away but he'll stop on how to get to the orphanage." Dai nodded "Don't fail me." Dai looked at Shu "Don't worry I won't."

Back at the orphanage Zou was entering the last room. He looked around as the room was trashed and clawed to shreds *Man looks like someone didn't want to be here or maybe be alone* then he stumbled upon broken dominoes, he picked them up examining the pieces *This is wierd why would Shu...* Zou became light-headed and his body started to shut down as every minute his body is draining. Then he fell on his knee's when his head felt agonizing pain "Arrgghhh!" then the sound started to dim as the only noise he could make out was a ticking noise like a clock. Zou snapped out as he knew whats going happen next then in a minute an explosion goes off as his body flew several feet on the wooden floor, part of Zou's face was burned and cut from the pieces of wood. Zou was too hurt as he passed out.

1 hour passed when Zou woke up in the middle of a pathway and not remembering a thing but the burning explosioon and pain and nothing else afterwards.

*Where am I * he groaned in pain from getting up *Last thing, I was in the orphanage, now I'm here* he examined the passge as it led up to a village "What is this place" then he saw a wooden stand 'The Valley Of Peace' he had confused look on his face on how he got there knowing nothing at all. After a few minutes Zou decided to go into the village, still broad day light as he arrived 15 minutes later. "Excuse me" Zou turned to see who it was and saw a grizzly standing behind him "Who are you" Dai looked at him "I'm your new trainer and before we get to training, Shu said to wait until you get back at central and to give you this." Dai handed out an object resembling a mask that covers partly his upper part of his face that only the nose and mouth wasn't covered. Zou wore it as he pulled down the muzzle of his mouth. "Why do I need this" Zou exclaimed "Shu doesn't want no one to figure who you are but you can still mingle with others but don't pull off that mask and he wants you to go into that forest near the palace." he pointed out the bamboo forest "Just there, Shu orders I'm just the messanger" Zou nodded "Okay, I'll do it because he said so." Dai patted Zou's shoulder "Okay got to go but I'll be back just in case or any other situation, oh and the names Dai" Dai the turned and ran back as Zou just gazed upon the forest and started walking.

When he arrived he heard some sounds of pounding echoing in the air. He went to check it out, then he saw an orange feline sparring and hitting against trees. He peaked over *Hmmmm, She's 17 and punching ironwood trees* he tried to sneak away without being noticed. *Hearing someone clearing their throat* Zou turns to see the feline glaring at him with her arms crossed "Can I help you" the feline asked with no care in her voice, Zou looked at her trying to find the words to speak "Um, I was sent here and I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing" Zou responded feeling nervous "Sent here for what!" the feline commanded making Zou step back but she stepped forward towards him. "Look, I don't need to take crap from you! So buzz off and stop biting me on my ass! Okay!" the feline narrowed her eyes at him "What you say!" she felt disrespected from his tone.

"Stop...Biting...My...Ass!" he said it slower to make her mad, causing her to growl "Is that supposed to be a threat or an insult" the feline stepped closer "Maybe both" he said in a sarcastic toning "Maybe keeping your mouth shut is mor reasonable" the feline responded back insulting him, Zou snarled back at her "Are you challenging me" the feline said as she won't let this slide by "You want to fight, then just simply 'Bring It'" Zou taunted her while extending his arm and waving his hand saying to come and get it.

The feline got into her stance so did Zou "Before I fight, name" he smirked as the feline snarled at him "If you must know the names Tigress" Zou nodded "I can say my name but I'm not, sucks for you kitty." he taunted her again as Tigress growled pissing her off more than he could, trying to get her off guard but she stood her ground from not letting the annoyance get to her. Zou launched his first strike but it was blocked by Tigress' paw making making a soundwave go off but making her arm jolting back and her body pushed back several feet away. Zou looked at his paw when it started to swell *She's strong, by one paw* ignoring the pain he backed up several inches, Tigress watch him then turned her attention to her paw feeling no effects from the blow *He's strong* Zou tried again but Tigress saw it coming as she sweeped his legs making him fall landing on his back. She then put her foot on his chest crushing him "Give up" she said mockishly to him "Well maybe if I..." he then grabbed her ankle lock grip tightening, pulling and twisting it. Tigress hissed at the pain "Do you up now! Huh!" Zou barked at her.

Then Tigress rolled on her back and kicked Zou hard in the face making his nose bleed fast. He stumbled back letting go on her ankle, Tigress sprang up and punched him on the jaw then mid-kick to his stomach. Zou felt the wind knocked out of him, Tigress was going to punch him again, he acted quickly dodging it, grabbing her wrist and sweeped under her, picked her up over his shoulders then slamming her down with a fireman carry package then cradling to her on top into a full guard ground pound position. Zou only landed 3 shots on her jaw but made her very angry, she roared as she pushed off, and got up quick then punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out once more blood came out of his mouth, knee him in the face making his nose gush out blood like a kitchen sink, twist kick on the jaw and then putting full force of the tahila leap launching Zou out 5 feet and onto the ironwood trees breaking at least 5. Tigress knew the fight was over.

Tigress shook her head as she turned and walked away but stopped in her tracks hearing groaning noises, she turned her head seeing Zou get up from a hard beating and crashing as blood started to dripping. Zou spat out blood, looking at the feline as he got into his stance again. "I'm not going down yet" he stumbled trying to keep his composure, Tigress walk in front of him and flicked his nose as it started to trickle blood, Zou hissed at the pain. "Stop, you had enough already." Zou shook his head disagreeing with the feline's statement. "No not yet" then he started to feel pain that just kicked in on his paw that was swollen. Tigress grabbed his paw seeing it was swollen a bit, then she started to put pressure on it "Stop or else" Zou felt the pain so intense but kept his pride up "Or else what *cough*" Tigress then struck a nerve on his paw as it opened up as she put her paw on his wrist then slamming his body against the wall holding his neck with the other "Get the idea now." she said while growling making Zou feel downgraded, Zou closed his eyes for awhile then nodded in defeat "Okay, fine, I'll stop" then he pulled away his paw and letting him go. Tigress felt a little guilt on how she didn't fairly trat him from the start and fought over something stupid. "Look, let me help" Zou backed up a little "Yeah right, I don't need your help to stop the bleeding." Tigress shook her head on his ignorance "You don't have medical studies, but I do so sit down." Zou fell in defeat as he sat down Tigress treated his swelling, Zou hissed in pain. She wrapped his paw with bandages as the blood still dripped from his nose, he placed his paw on his nose seeing blood stain his fur and clothes "Don't touch it!" Tigress shouted "Its broken...ughh I hate this part." Zou stood up as he put both paws on his nose then a split second a loud crackling noise filled the air as he reattched his nose back in place. Zou groaned loudly in pain "There thats better." his head twitched a bit. Tigress folded her arms "Why would you do that." Zou turned to her "Its because I need to and I have intense training I have."

"Look don't feel guilty nor pity, I'm the one who caused this not you." Tigress cocked her head as she put her paw on his shoulder but Zou swepted it away "Please, don't" Tigress put her paw on his shoulder again tightening her grip "Apologies, I really didn't want this to happen." She said in a soft tone. Zou didn't look at her "No, I'm sorry with my attitude, so yeah." he pulled off her softly and started walking "Wher are you going" Tigress asked "Back home, but maybe...Tigress we'll meet again someday and I will win." Tigress smiled and nodded as Zou turned put his paw out as a fist as Tigress reached out with an opened paw "Until again." then he turned and walked away "Oh, my name you'll find out in the future." then he disappeared out of Tigress' sight as that last statement stayed in her mind *One day*  
>As 5 minutes went by Zou wiped the blood off *Looks like I made a friend well kind of* then Dai came in rushing towards him "Zou your foster parents house is on fire we got to go! Now!" Zou's face dropped in shock as h sprinted into action. When they arrived at the house when seeing an inferno blaze ingulfing the house Zou's mind was going rampant as he rushed inside breaking down the door as Dai didn't say a word nor try to restrain him. As Zou tried his best to dodge the fire his clothing is burnt as he ripped off the sleeves, took off his hood. "Mom! Dad!" he kept looking around then a beam fell but he dodged it in time "Where are you!" then he saw a couple of geeses huddling together in a corner "Don't worry, I'm here!" then he heard ticking noises *This place is rigged!* "No! I can't..." the explosives go off as Zou's body flew through the building as he crashed into walls then landing outside as his body was burnt, cut open. As his vision was hazing, all he could hear and see was his parents burning alive in front of him hearing then scream as their final wind of plea was ingulfed into a blaze of hell itself.<p>

Zou was stunned as his mind broke in two, every will of his soul disappeared, all the sound dim and there was a void of hurt. Dai grabbed his arm "We got to go!" but Zou refused to go "No I'm staying, I can't leave them!" as he try to pull away to go back into the house "Zou stop! They're gone! Let it go!" Dai then grabbed Zou upper body and started dragging him away as he tried to get out "No! No! No! I'm saving them! Let me go! No! I can't leave...I can't leave...I...I can't...I can't" then his body drained from his sorrows as Dai dragged him off towards the mansion.

They arrived back "Its done " Shu whispered to himself as Dai put Zou onto a chair strapping him in place. Shu walked close to him "I know what happen...I'm sorry." Zou head was looking down not paying attention to him. Shu leaned in his ear "Breakdown...Break all off it down...bury it...the final test...everything you know will disappear, your fear gone, as your mentality and physicality will not fell any pain nor any limits, your the final test of will." Zou lifted his head as his expression was dead "Are you ready" Zou nodded as if nothing in th world didn't matter.

Shu nodded as he took off his cloak and signal the rest "Dai, Huang, you know what to do." then Dai strapped Zou tighter as Huang came in with a cart full of weapons stained with dry blood. Shu looked at the cart "Okay choose your weapon." Dai grabbed a bamboo stick with prickled spikes at the top, Huang took the barbed wire 2X4, as Shu grabbed loose barb wire then started wrapping it around Zou's head as he tighten it. Zou's head bled as he hissed in pain "Huang splash him!" huang grabbed a bucket and splashed Zou making his fur wet and matted as the aroma of alcohol filled the air stinging the scars and burns Zou endured. "You'll go through so much pain but this is Evolution and I chose you and your the finalengraving for this group" then Shu landed 5 straight hooks drawing first blood accross Zou's face as his nose was broken once again. "Now! It Begins!" then Dai started bashing the stick on Zou's body as the prickling spikes stucked onto his body, blood started to trickle down his stomach and down to the floor.

Zou screamed in pain as Huang bashed the 2X4 on his forehead as the skin started peel off. After a 10 minute blood bath beating as a big puddle of blood covered 8 meters on the floor. *Cough* Zou lost 6 pints of blood as most of his body was bloody and fleshedwounds "Almost done" Shu said to him, he went to get a bottle as he bashed on Zou's head as the bottle was filled with alcohol, Zou screamed very loud in pain. Shu looked disappointed "Here's the final part, you lost your mentality, now to lose your physicality...and your humanity." Shu then grabbed a metal gauntlet, Dai grabbed a chain and started whipping Zou's body, after 3 minutes, Huang got a dagger, he dipped it in a barrel of chlorophyll acid, Shu looked at Zou as if all the pain was immune to it. "Dai thats enough!" Dai stopped on his command. Then Shu poured more alcohol on Zou "Can you feel it now" Zou couldn't sedpond but had enough energy to shake his head no. "Your ready, Huang hand me it" Huang handed him the steaming dagger, as he approached the beaten Zou, he pulled off the wire and tilted his sideways then started to carve his cheeck as the acid burned his flesh and pulled it down until 3 inches. Zou did not flinch nor hissed or groaned at the slightest pain. Shu thrown away the dagger "Your done, nothing can't hurt you, this scar is a resemblence of who you are and the insignia of evolutio is burned into your soul." he whispered to Zou's ear as Shu voice hollowed and demented "It's not over...It's a nightmare" as the voice dim and echoed away.

*End of flashback*

Zou's eyes snapped open as he awokened from his nightmare, gasping for air as like if his life was sucked out of him. He clutched his head and stared at his reflection in the pond looking at the baring scar, he thought as all he went through was a nightmare barely remembering everything. He thought of the voice as it repeated in his mind as darkness filled his eyes *It's not over...It's a nightmare* as the voice echoed through his mind then turned to utter blackness and vanishing as he fell into a void and passed out.

End of chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wait til another hideout

It has been few days since The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu escaped from prison, and the group is still being lead by Mui.

As they walked on the trail still rushing to get out the city limits, Po was out of breath trying to inhale more oxygen.

"Can we stop to take a break" Po suggested to stop, Mui shooked his head "No, we need to keep moving." Po's expression went down to a 'Are you crazy look' dropping his arms "Why" Mui turned his head looking at the panda "So we don't caught and for you not to be put into prison." Mantis joined in the conversation "Its been a few days, I am sure they stop looking for usn besides what we need is a hideout." Viper looked at Mantis "A Hideout" Mantis nodded hid head "We are criminals now, we need to hide somewhere to stay low until the heat dies down." Shifu stroked his beard thinking on the statement "Mantis is rightn we should find a place to stay." Mui then focused his attention to Shifu "And tell us oh wise one, where in the world will we stay without someone blabbing about us even being there." Mantis grinned on a thought.

A few hours hours later they are in a whore house as Mui is banging his head onto a table. All around they can see woman in skimpy outfits, and sleezy men going gaga over them. While Monkey, Crane, and Mantis loved the 'Atmosphere' of the place, Po was desperately trying not to appear enjoying it, while Viper and Tigress were embarrassed and uncomfortable. Master Shifu appeared to be calm and unemotional, although from time to time, his eyes wander as some of females pass.

Mui rubbed his forehead on the decision picked by Mantis as he looked at Shifu with disbeleif "Shifu we can't stay here, these people would turn us over to Shu as a reward." Shifu nodded in agreement "Oh, I know that." Mui then got upset "Then...why are we here!" as Mui yells some of the people around them turn to them. Underneath Mui mask he appears embarrassed "Sorry" Shifu looked at Mui "Because one of the members of the gang Mantis had joined recommend this place." Mui rolled his eyes on that statement "Oh God."

Shifu turns to Mantis "Mantis, why would they recommend this place, if you just said they sell us out given the chance" Mantis shrugged "Oh, I know, the guys said if they were to escape this would be the first place they go" Mui shook his head "Mantis you nimrod they dont come here to hideout, they come here to have se..." Mui then was interrupted by a lioness by the name of Shun. "Why hello there big boy." Shun then walks up to Po as he looked up "Hi" Shun then leans forward a bit towards Po "I couldn't help but noticed no one was helping you" Po desperately not to stare while Tigress looks less amuse "We are just waiting to order." Po finally answered then Shun started to caress his face "See anything you like." Po then started turning red under his fur losing the choice of words "I...I...I" Then Po looks away and begins to stare at his fingers as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shun then glares at Tigress while she glares back. "I will be back." Shun said in a aggrivated disappointed tone. "I think I understand why this is their first stop." Mantis said "Look I am going to the bathroom." Mui stood up as Shifu looked at him "Don't be too long." Mui nodded "Fine"

As Mui walks to the bathroom, Tigress while not indicating to the rest of The Furious Five, uses her tail to wrap itself around Po's leg. The moment this happen Po looks surprised and immediately looks at his leg only to see what Tigress was doing before relaxing right where he was sitting. He then puts one his paw below the eye sight of anyone in the room, takes Tigress hand and gently strokes her paw. A minute has pass by when Mui comes back. "That was quick." Crane pointed out "Yeah there are only urinals." Mantis looked confused "So" Mui glared at the green bug "I dont like people looking at me when I use the bathroom okay, is that a crime?" Mui sat back down as Monkey appears to be suspicious, when a male clumsily walk up to the table as he knocks over a chair and falls to the floor. he finally arrives at the groups table when he looks directly at Tigress. "The names Fu and how much for your services?" Tigress growls at him "I dont work here." Fu smirked "Fiesty one. Oh you sure are going to be a good lay and I'll pay double for you and snake chick there *hic*"

"C'mon you two are going to have a good time with a real man." Fu gives a grinnish smile at them "Please leave them alone." Shifu ordered glaring at Fu as Fu did the same in return "You *hic* grandpa...old man go somewhere that is most suited for you like maybe a grave *hic*" Shifu sharpened his eyes at him "I think you should walk away before something horrible will happen." Fu thought it was a joke "Oh yeah like what?" Shifu gave a deathlike stare "If you go near them, You'll feel pain like you never felt before." Fu then got close to Po as he pulls him away from Tigress, as she unwrapped her tail her tail quickly before Po was pulled away, as Fu sat between her and Viper wrapping his arms around them looking at Shifu with a smirk. "Was that a threat because..." he lowered his paws "it feels like heaven on a cloud." Tigress and Viper grapped his paws started twisting it as he started to wimper then Po kicked Fu in the groin under the table. "That's what will happen, now if you want to keep both hands and something special to you, I think you should go away." Shifu demanded, then Po grabbed Fu and tossed him out the table as he limped away. Tigress got frustrated from all this "I need some air." She got up and walked outside. Po watched her leave "I am going to go with her, just in case." Po follows Tigress outside. "Well this is turning out to be an eventful evening." Monkey said "Yeah it is certainly exciting." Crane said in agreement.

Shun comes back with dumplings as she placed it in the center of the table "Hey where did the panda go?" Mui shook his head "Not here and I need a refill." Viper raised her cup "Same here." Shun was irritated from their attitudes "Do I look like a waitress to you." Crane responded quickly "Yes" Shun walked away in disgust and is offended. Mui smirks at Shifu "Nice hideout Shifu, really classy." Shifu glares at Mui.

End of Chapter 15. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Finally A Moment Between Two Warriors

A/N: This might be a short one but its good to have a moment from time to time so enjoy.

Meanwhile outside Po is looking around for Tigress but could not find her.

Po look at each part of his vision to find the feline "Now where did she g..." Po gets yanked and immediately feels a pair of lips kissing him only to be pulled away. "I thought you never come." Po was stunned and relaxed from the softness texture as it came, from Tigress. She then kisses him again on the lips only for him to kiss back. They begin to embrace one another, and stayed in this position for a few minutes before pulling away for air. Tigress then begins to snuggle on the panda.

"Po can I ask you something?" Po who is still smiling while still having his arms around Tigress "Yeah" Po finally said in a soft calm tone as Tigress looked up staring into his jade eyes "Were you interested in that lioness?" Po look at Tigress while raising a brow "Are you serious? No. Why would I be interested in her when I have a second before it dawns on him "Wait are you jealous?" Tigress looked away "No, of course not." Then a little smug came upon the Panda "You are jealous."

Tigress then looks down in shame "Po, were stuttering. You cnat tell me you were a bit attracted to them." Po sighed "Alright I admit you have a point." Tigress looks upset and tries to leave his arms, but Po hold on tighter. "But, I wouldn't have done anything with her. I wouldn't gone to a place like this in the first place if Shifu haven't taken us here. You know why?" Tigress shakes her head from side to side "I wouldn't have come here with you." Then Tigress lightly kiss him on the lips before she continues to snuggle u against him. "Besides look how they were dress, its kind of hard not to stare." Tigress smirks "Shifu and Mui weren't staring."

"Well I am use to a place like this." Po and Tigress separated as they turned around to see Mui standing behind them. "So I am not so shock about there appearance and Shifu was staring at them from time to time, he just hides it better." Tigress glares at him "What are you doing here?" Mui sighed a bit "Shifu was worried and send me to go find you." Tigress was upset that a moment was ruined between Her and Po "Tell him we will be there in a few minutes..." Mui turnes around and begins to walk back before he stops and turns around "If you want to hide your relationship, don't makeout during the day and if you do make sure its behind a close door." Po and Tigess looked a bit shock as they watched as Mui walked back into the building.

End of chapter 16

A/N: I give thanks to travelg, keep it up. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Confession

Moments later Mui walks into the restaurant and sits with the rest of the group.

Shifu: Where is Po and Tigress?

(Mui stopped before he got to his meal as he looked at Shifu)

Mui: They'll be back in a minute they were enjoying the scenery.

Monkey: So, Mui I am curious. Why did you help us escape from prison?

Mui: Because I am Master Croc and Ox inside man into Su Wu's gang.

Shifu/Viper/Mantis/Crane: What?

(By that point on Po and Tigress come in both looking a little flustered. Soon they arrived at the table as they see everyone in shock expression except for Mui)

Po: Hey guys whats going on?

Viper: Master Croc and Ox had Mui spy on Su Wu, right before they died.

Tigress/Po: *wide-eyed* What?

Mui: *feeling annoyed* Will all of you stop doing that its not much of a surprise.

Crane: Yes it is *then gets interrupted*

Monkey: I don't believe you, if you were really working with Master Croc and Master Ox why didn't they ever mention anything especially to Master Shifu.

(Mui then shook his head a little then looked at all of them)

Mui: Because I was sent in there as a spy *sigh* about two years ago, the Wu Sisters were becoming increasingly a big problem in Gongmen City. The problem is no matter how many times they fought the Wu Sisters they always managed to find a way to escape the cell. So because the issue Master Rhino realize he needed to come up with a new strategy to how he could find a way to stop the Sisters for good. He began to read scrolls about strategy and tactics, but it wasn't until he read a scroll called the 'Art of War' where he figured out a plan.

(Shifu nods while intently eyeing Mui for any signs of lieing, but so far he found none)

Mui: You see Master Rhino read about the importance of spy, because in the Art of War it say *Secrets operations are essential in war; upon them the army relies to make every move* Master Rhino realized is in order from him to stop Wu Sisters, he had to send someone inside to do it, but Master Rhino knew it couldn't be a student of kung fu.

Crane: Why couldn't be a student of kung fu? There are plenty of individuals who study and practice this art, who jump at the chance to do a mission such as this.

Mui: As true as that may be but they could be easily traced and discovered. Master Rhino knew he needed someone trained in different martial arts, loyal and who is willing to take orders. He went to different tournaments and fights, but he didn't find any one with any of the qualities he wanted.

Viper: He discovered you in one of these tournaments.

Mui: No, he discovered me when I sneaked in the Peacock Palace and set up a prank for him and Master Croc and Ox.

*Flashback*

Mui was sneaking inside the Peacock Palace without detection. As he finally made it into the throne room setting up the elaborate prank.

Mui: Okay just need to do one last thing and...done

Mui smirked under his mask then heared someone coming in.

Mui: Right on time

Then Mui hid himself as a rhino came through the palace doors. Then the next thing a bucket of ice cold water fell on the rhino then as he was distracted by the chilling breeze he then slipped on a rubber chicken as he fell face first on a red velvet pie then as he picked himself up he stepped in another bucket but full of clams and finally tripped on another rubber chicken, fell on the throne as blue paint spilled but missed him instead the bucket hit his head then a little sign came down that says *Look at this eggcellent yokehead*

*End of Flashback*

The Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu at that point were laughing there heads off as Mui waited a few minutes until they all stop laughing before he can continue.

Mui: Well you may think it was funny, but Master Rhino on the other hand was a bit upset, and to make a long story short he went looking for the person who pulled a prank. At first he suspected Master Ox and Croc but they both had an alibi. It took him two weeks to figure out it was me, and he went out searching for me. Eventually he found me, and he challenged me to fight him. The thing you have to understand Master Rhino was expecting almost everything and anything to occur from this confrontation, except for one thing.

Shifu: *raising an eyebrow* What Wasn't he expecting?

Mui: He wasn't expecting for me to turn him down. Master Rhino demanded to know why won't I fight him, and I told him that it would have been pointless to fight since he had wrong me more than I wrong him.

Tigress: What did Master Rhino do?

Mui: Thats another story for another day, and not important. Where was I?

Mui's mind started to wonder off losing his choice of words nor remembering what it was

Viper: You refused to fight Master Rhino

Mui: We got into a verbal argument which turned into a physical argument which we end up knocking each other out.

Po: So what happened after?

Mui: BY the time we came to a decision to talk things instead of knocking each other unconscious then we settle our differences. So he told me about his problem about the Wu Sisters and I offered my services. I told him I came to China that I was never a student of kung fu. That was the only way which they can trace me was through the prank, and even then all it would have proven that I was his enemy and not his friend.

Mantis: He accepted your offer?

Mui: Yes he did, so I began to commit few crimes and eventually we even staged a fight in a village where it was rumored that Su Wu was staying. Master Rhino was made to appear the victor so he can send me to prison so later the Wu Sisters can recruit me by beaking out. Master Rhino's plan worked out perfectly, during the next several months, we began to send each other secret coded messages about the crimes we were commiting ot would have commited. With that knowledge Master Rhino, Ox and Croc were able to stop them, and for a while it actually looked liked the Wu Sisters were going to be defeated.

Crane: So what happened?

(Mui underneath his mask glared at him)

Tigress: He died remember.

Mui: Yeah he died, as much as I wanted to avenge Master Rhino I had a more important job to do that was to stay and continue to spy on the Wu clan. By doing so I would've broken my cover. Over the past two months I recieved coded letters from Croc and Ox that Master Rhino left a letter explaining to them about me and what I was doing and reporting to them. Things went on as usual at least until a month ago Su Wu began to ally herself with Shu, and in order to seal this alliance Su Wu made one request to Shu.

(Mui looked down in shame while Shifu leaned forward)

Shifu: What was the request would that be?

(Mui picked up his head)

Mui: To assassinate her daughter.

End of Chapter 17

A/N: I'm a little rusty though its been a few months so bare with me its been awhile so PM and I've changed my Pen Name so yeah.

Quote: "Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your ass!" 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Wait to fight another day

Everyone looked surprised, but they weren't really that shocked

Po: Hold on a second Su Wu asked Shu wh ask you to assassinate her daughter.

Mui: Yes.

Po: I don't understand why would Su Wu asked Shu of this.

(Mui body became stiff as he answered the panda)

Mui: Su thought that her daughter was a disgrace to the family and was better off dead. She asked Shu for the assignation, and in turn he asked me.

Monkey: How did Shu find out about you, because nothing you indicated so far links you to him.

Mui: While Su was going through the negociation process she had me demonstrate my skills in front of Shu.

Viper: Why?

Mui: I ask her that.

Viper: Really. What she say?

Mui: Do it or I will end you. *Mui paused* We are getting distracted, let go back to where I left off. *Mui thinks for a second* Okay so far Shu ask me to assassinate Su Wu daughter, I went to warn Su about it. Before I can do anything I decided to send a message to Master Croc and Ox so they can save Su's daughter. I told them all the details of how "I was going to end her* and told them when and where it would take place. In a normal situation I have no doubt that Master Croc and Ox would have saved Su, but I didn't know that they were killed the day before. By the time I found out it was way too late to save Su...

(Mui didn't look at anyone in the eyes and put his head down in shame)

Tigress: How did she die?

Mui: I set up some fireworks in the building and I forged a note from Zou telling her to meet him there. By the time she would have had 5 minutes to leave. Without any sort of knowledge about the assassination hit, or the explosives there was very little anyone could do to save her. The only people who could have rescued her was Master Croc and Ox, and Shu already took care of them.

Po: Well this isn't your fault.

Mui: What are you talking about? Of course its my fault its written in stone.

Po: Yeah but think about it Su Wu wouldn't do it because she didn't have enough courage to do so. She then turns to Shu who turns to You to do their dirty work. Mostly the odds were stacked against you.

Mui: Meaning?

Po: They would've killed you afterwards when it was done and blame you for her death and they can be doing glorious in so called justice.

Mui: You know that seems correct. Either way I was used then killed off later on.

Tigress: So what do you say? Want a little payback?

(Mui grins under his mask)

Mui: You bet.

Shifu: Before we plan things ahead. We need to find an appropriate hideout first.

Mantis: But Master Shifu *Shifu stares at Mantis cold* Nevermind.

Shifu: Very well.

Mui: Lets get outta here.

The group finished off their last portions and left money for the bill as they exit and went futher down road. Finally they reached a village looking very peaceful and the people are very happy.

Mantis: Man I miss the other place.

(Crane and Monkey nodded in agreement)

Tigress: This is a nice place to hideout for awhile.

Viper: Yeah Shu has the least bit of knowing this place.

Shifu: Well I guess we need to wait.

Mui: This time second chances won't go so easy for that crazed bitch.

Po: And be ready for another day to fight off Shu and his minions out of power for good.

End of Chapter 18

A/N: Thats the end of the first part. Sorry I'm ending it early but hope you enjoyed reading it. This will be like those glimpses or cliffhangers just like the end of Kung Fu Panda 2 and to see what happens next. Well see all of you next time but won't be long. Peace! =D 


End file.
